


Ablaze

by seafoamist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Actor Uchiha Sasuke, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Arguing, Background Relationships, Broken Engagement, Cancelled wedding, Cheating, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Grinding, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Horniness, Innuendo, Insecurity, Lack of Communication, M/M, Massage, Massage Therapist Naruto, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Resolved Sexual Tension, Reunions, Romance, Romantic Angst, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Time Skips, Touching, Trust Issues, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamist/pseuds/seafoamist
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke had been engaged to be married,  to spend the rest of their lives with each other and be happier than they had ever been. One moment of weakness was all it took to tear them apart, the rosy glass of their future shattering before their eyes. The wedding is cancelled, and they go their separate ways. Until, years later, they meet again by chance and discover that their feelings for each other haven't changed at all. Tentatively, they begin to reconnect with each other and both are thinking the same thing - can they get it all back?





	1. The fight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is a really REALLY old rp I did on tumblr on my old account @narusasunaruheadcanons with my best friend @bahare-no ♥ we worked really hard on it and she gave her permission for me to share it on AO3! So, I hope you enjoy and look forward to more to come!

Sasuke was standing stunned outside of his bedroom. His hands were shaking on the door handle. He didn’t want to open it. He didn’t want to find out what was really happening inside that room.

_ ‘Stop jumping into conclusions. Just open the door. There is no way Naruto would…No way…He couldn’t! He wouldn’t, right? Wasn’t he in love with me? Was it really all lie?’ _

He swallowed hardly and tried to take a deep breath. He closed his eyes before turning the handle gently and opening the door just enough to see his beloved breaking all the promises he gave him since they started being in a relationship. He looked away and tried to stop the tears which were desperately begging to fall down from his eyes. He didn’t bother closing the door behind him as he walked away. He exited the house which were promised to be a safe place for him but ended up being a place for betrayal. He didn’t take anything with him except for his broken heart.

He hadn’t meant to kiss her. Hadn’t meant to give in to those buried feelings, feelings he had thought he abandoned.

Yet, her eyes had sparkled that gorgeous emerald green, and she looked at him as if there was no one else. The first thing that came to Naruto’s mind was that it was totally different to kissing Sasuke. Her lips were sticky with lipstick, pressing against his insistently. It felt…nice. And he kissed her soft lips back, but when he felt one of her hands wandering, drifting down towards his upper thigh, it was as if an ice cold bucket of water was thrown over him.

_ No. No, no, no, no, NO!  _

What the hell was he  _ doing?!  _

Pulling away from her glossy lips with a smack, his eyes widened as he stared into her unapologetic face. He scrambled to his feet, chest heaving with frantic breaths as he asked her to leave. Once, twice, and on the third time he raised his voice, shouting at her. Neither of them had taken notice of the opened door.

Tugging at his hair, he punched a fist to the wall. No. Fuck,  _ no. _ He’d ruined everything, destroyed Sasuke’s trust. How the hell could he face his fiancé now?

Sasuke kept walking as his eyes were looking at nothing but the ground. Walking and walking and walking because there was nothing else he could do. His eyes looked dead and tired but his hair was covering them perfectly.

He didn’t even know where he was going. He had no where else to go, that house was the only place left for him but it seemed like he lost the last place he could call home as well.

It hurt…It hurt because he couldn’t stop blaming himself for what happened. Was it his fault? Was it because he wasn’t good enough? Why would Naruto do that to him just a few days before their marriage? Naruto wasn’t a cheating type. He wasn’t a liar…or was he? How could everything be nothing but a big fat lie? It had to be because of Sasuke. He was stupid for thinking that someone could really love him the way Naruto said he did.

Who would love someone who was so hard to get and could hardly show his emotion and affections to others? Who could love someone who… 

Sasuke felt a sharp pain in his chest as a small tear ran away from his eye. He quickly wiped it away. He clenched his fist and tried to think about what to do. Should he cancel the wedding and live a life without that liar? But he still couldn’t lose him! Naruto had became his everything. He could act like he never noticed, right? Maybe if he could act differently things would get better. He wasn’t sure what was the right thing to do… 

He turned back to walk back to the way home. He couldn’t think straight at the moment. He had to see him again and realize what he had to do!

After the absence of Sakura, he slightly calmed down. Not much though. Pacing back and forth across the room, he started getting anxious as he wondered where Sasuke was right now. What did he say he was doing again? Naruto forgot, something about a champagne list? Honestly, this wedding was seriously stressing him out, he hadn’t thought it could get any worse.

And then Sakura showed up. Seeing her had brought back so many memories, so many reminiscent, wistful feelings between them. He had been so excited to see her, had talked with her every day since her arrival. What a naive idiot he had been. She had been flirting from the start, and he had–shamefully, ignorantly–flirted back. And then everything just came to a boil and he kissed her and…_oh_ _god,_ he felt sick.

Striding over to the small mini fridge in their bedroom, Naruto poured himself a glass of wine and threw it back like it was nothing. Seriously, he was freaking out. What kind of retard kisses someone three nights before their own wedding!? He was so disgusted in himself, his stomach felt like it was twisting in endless knots. And where the fuck was Sasuke!? His body was all jittery, fear jabbing at him tauntingly. He had always thought Sasuke deserved better than him, and despite how his beloved assured him it wasn’t true, Naruto knew he had been right all along.

*Thump*

*Thump*

*THUMP*

Sasuke could feel his heart beating faster as he got closer to the house. He felt unwelcome…what if they were still doing what he thought had happened right before coming back home? He wasn’t sure if he could face them if they were still going at it but he knew he had to do it sooner or later. He opened the door of their apartment and looked at the messy house. A sound of a broken glass caught his attention and he rushed toward the kitchen.

There he was, sitting in the kitchen with a broken glass along with the red liquid of wine on the ground. Since when had Naruto started drinking this recklessly?

Sasuke looked away and tried to mask his sadness as he got closer to his lov- _ ex _ lover, and kneeled down to help him clean the mess on the ground. Not even once did he turn to look at Naruto’s eyes. 

“Are you alright?”

His nerves were getting worse by the minute. He’d already drank half his glass of wine just to calm him down. It didn’t help much. Usually he drank alcohol to celebrate the good times, but he wasn’t used to stress like this…

The opening of the door made him jump out of his skin, his body jumping and as a result the glass of bitter wine dropped to the floor in a cascade of glass and liquid. Completely uncaring of it, he looked up so quickly it sort of hurt his neck. There he was. Sasuke. Hurrying into the kitchen, no doubt worried about the noise.

God, he was gorgeous. Even though his usually tamed hair had been tousled by the wind (had Sasuke gone outside for some reason?) he was still perfect. To Naruto, he was perfect.

He simply stared at Sasuke for a few minutes, until he realised he had asked him a question. Dropping dumbly to his knees, he grabbed a tissue and began gathering the shards of glass up carefully.

“Uh, yeah. I-I’m all good. You just startled me is all.” He mumbled, and his stomach started twisting painfully again.

“Where were you?” He asked, because he had honestly forgotten why Sasuke had left in the first place. Now, Naruto wished he hadn’t. He wished that he could’ve been stronger than this.

Sasuke stood up and headed to the sink and threw the glasses to the garbage can beneath it. He stood there for a few more minutes. His back was toward Naruto. 

He thought facing Naruto could help him to decide in some ways but he couldn’t even face the blond. 

“I was feeling a bit sick, so I went out for some fresh air." 

Technically, it wasn’t a lie! He was still feeling sick. Sick of himself, sick of Naruto, sick of their lives, sick of everything. He wondered if he should tell him what he saw. What would Naruto do? Would he try to manipulate and lie to him again? Of course he would. Apparently he’d been doing it for too long, he’s too good at it. 

He bit his lip before turning around. Trying very hard to look at Naruto with his usual facade. 

"What were you doing?” 

He had to ask. He had to know if Naruto would lie to him.

Whenever Sasuke put his back to him it always made Naruto uneasy. It reminded him of past times, when he was stuck staring at Sasuke’s back, unable to reach him. He felt blocked out.

And hell if he didn’t fucking deserve it. It probably would have been more fitting for Sasuke to throw those shards in Naruto’s face. How could he have hurt his precious person this way?

"Oh.” He said, rising from the floor and leaning against the table. 

Sasuke’s question was inevitable, yet Naruto still barely concealed a sigh when he heard it. Now from this moment, everything between them would shatter.

“I…” His voice cracked, and his eyes became glassy, as he pushed back the tears he knew were coming. 

_ Man up, for fuck’s sakes. _ He didn’t break eye contact with his beloved, because he knew of he wavered even for a second then Sasuke wouldn’t take him seriously.

Clearing his throat, he tried again, “I was doing…I messed up, Sasuke. I really messed up this time.” 

He took a few steps forward, staring into Sasuke’s eyes and stopping himself from embracing the man. He didn’t have the right to hold him in that way, but it was burning so bad. The guilt, the hurt of it all. He had broken a promise.

Sasuke could see the pain in his eyes. Naruto was always so easy to read, or at least that’s what he always thought. He could see the devastated feeling in his fiance’s eyes but he wasn’t sure if he could let himself to be hopeful or not.

What did he mean by messing up? Was he really about to tell the truth? Or was he talking about his relationship with Sasuke? What if he meant being with Sasuke instead of getting together with Sakura was messed up? Could it be that being with Sakura just opened his eyes and made him realize that they weren’t meant to be?

Sasuke looked at the ground. He suddenly realized that he didn’t want to know the answer. He didn’t want Naruto to say those words. He couldn’t let this happen. It was hard to stay in the presence of this guy right now but he knew he couldn’t go on without that presence. He had to stop Naruto!

He couldn’t let him reject him all of a sudden. It must have been Sasuke’s fault anyway. Maybe because he wasn’t enough for Naruto or maybe because Sasuke could never act like a real lover. He suddenly faked a smirk and shook his head.

"Are you drunk? You just broke a glass idiot, stop acting like a drama queen…I feel tired, I’m going to b-” He stopped when he realized where the bed was located. He couldn’t go back to the room his lover made love with someone else just an hour ago. He thought about his decision again. Could he really go on and act like nothing happened? But he needed him…

“On second thought, I’m just going to watch some TV. I don’t think I can sleep anyway.”

"W-Wait!” He called out to him, probably yelled but he didn’t realise it. Shuffling forward, he enclosed a hand around Sasuke’s wrist, halting him in his tracks. Not that he was actually drunk, maybe just a little tipsy.

But he still had enough sense to know what was happening and that…something wasn’t right with Sasuke. He looked unsettled, his eyes darting around. The trick to understanding Sasuke was in his eyes. He could put a mask on everything else but he could never pretend with his eyes. Even though most people said Sasuke’s eyes were unreadable, that just wasn’t true.

He wanted to tell Sasuke, tell him everything. And at the same time he just wanted to pretend like nothing had ever happened and that they were fine. Even though they weren’t. More than anything else, he just didn’t want to hurt Sasuke. To be the cause of his pain, to make him suffer. Naruto wouldn’t bear it. He felt sick. He felt disgusted in himself, he really wanted to vomit - and not just because of the bitter wine.

“I…I gotta tell you something. Don’t go…” But he had made a promise not to lie to Sasuke, and even if he’d already broken a promise he’d be damned if he broke any more. It was going to be the most agonising thing he had ever done.

“It’s about…Sakura…”

"DON’T….” He heard himself saying quickly and loudly in panic.

_ No, no, no, no, no, no…  _

He didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want to hear why Naruto thought he wasn’t enough. He didn’t want to hear why he thought Sakura was better than him. He didn’t want to hear how they both messed up their relationship and why he wanted to leave him for Naruto now.

He looked at Naruto’s confused face again before cursing under his breath.It was already too late to pretend. 

“I know what you did…I saw you. I already predicted this day. You always loved her…I know,” He hardly swallowed before looking away, trying to hide his eyes from those frightened blue eyes. 

“As soon as she got here I could see how you looked at her. The desire in your eyes was unmistakably obvious but I kept trying to deny it… But after what you two did today, there’s no denying it.” He suddenly tore his hand away from Naruto and turned to leave again. It felt like tearing a part of himself apart. 

“Fine! You can be free. The marriage is off.”

All the breath was knocked out of him when Sasuke said he had seen.  _ Oh god. _ He had seen everything. A strong wave of nausea came over Naruto and he clutched at the side of his head, feeling sick to his stomach.

"That’s-that’s not true! Yeah I loved her, but not-not always, Sasuke!” 

_ Not the way I love you,  _ he thought, but couldn’t say aloud. Sasuke probably wouldn’t believe him. And Naruto definitely wouldn’t blame him. If it was Sasuke who he had seen kissing someone else, Naruto would be reacting exactly the same way.

“It was fleeting desire, just stupid left-over feelings from seeing her again! It was just-I just-” heavily panting, he sucked in a breath and tried to gain some level of composure back.

“I kissed her, but that’s it! I swear Sasuke, you have to believe me. Didn’t you see me push her away? Or did you walk away like you always do, judging before you know the whole story!”

Naruto didn’t know why he was getting angry, but he just felt his temper snap. Yes, he had cheated on Sasuke, and that was wrong. So very,  _ very  _ wrong and he hated himself for it. But Sasuke wasn’t listening to him. Didn’t even want to hear what Naruto had to say. And that hurt, that Sasuke thought Naruto’s feelings for him were so weak, when they were stronger than anything he had ever felt before.

“And I don’t want to be free! I want to be with you! We aren’t cancelling a damn thing!”

Sasuke felt a sudden anger taking his whole existence. He didn’t know what to believe! His heart told him to just believe in him, embrace him and feel safe in those arms again, but his mind kept reminding him about how he broke his promise that easily…

Left over feelings?! What a load of bullshit. He didn’t trust himself to be around this guy anymore. He couldn’t let himself be manipulated again. But what if he really was hurting Naruto?

What the hell ever. It was Naruto’s fault anyway. He was the one who betrayed his trust.

“It is…No one will kiss someone else if there is no feelings involved. If you really loved me you wouldn’t do it. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life worrying about when you might get tired of me again and go to someone else because of your left over feelings,  _ again! _ ” 

He was shouting but he didn’t care.

He wanted to punch him just like the old days when they first met. He wanted to yell at him and hurt him for hurting him like that but at the same time, looking at the pained expression in his lovers eyes was killing him from the inside.

“The kiss didn’t mean anything, alright!? I just had to get it out of my system! It’s not like I want to run away into the sunset with her!”

Didn’t this happen all the time in those wedding movies? Someone in the couple would kiss someone else, and the wedding was cancelled and hearts were broken. In the end though, the couple found their way back to each other.

But at this point, Naruto felt further away from Sasuke than ever before. Even more than in their early days, where they were hardly even friends. Sasuke was seriously hurting right now, even if he was screaming into his face, Sasuke couldn’t hide the sadness in his eyes, the betrayal. Everything was crumbling apart, and now they weren’t even going to get married. After all that, Naruto had cost them everything just because he was having cold feet about the wedding.

Fuck it. Why he had even gravitated towards Sakura was now lost on him. Fuck, he really screwed up. Compared to Sasuke, her kisses weren’t as sweet, her smiles not as breathtaking, and just…she just wasn’t Sasuke. It had to take him kissing her to realise there truly wasn’t anyone else for him, but now that special someone didn’t want him anymore.

Running a hand through his unruly blonde locks, he sighed heavily and looked over at Sasuke.

“What now?” He asked, voice dull as he shifted his gaze to stare at the ground.

“I… I don’t know! I don’t know if I can trust you again.” It was probably the first time in his life that he had no idea what to do.

Scratch that part. He never knew what to do when he was with Naruto. For some reasons he always managed to switch Sasuke’s mind off and make him forget about all the fears he had.

He looked at those blue eyes again. Naruto looked really messed up. A small part of him was mean enough to be happy, because it meant that at least Naruto still cared. He went closer and pressed his hand on Naruto’s cheek. He finally took a breath of relief. That small touch made a part of his pain bleed away.

He didn’t even try to cover his emotions anymore. For some reasons, he wanted Naruto to see how he really felt at that moment. Hurt, confused, scared but at the same time, hopeful! Hopeful that he was telling the truth, that what happened really meant nothing, that Naruto really did love him and would never do it again.

“Why are you doing this to me? Wasn’t I enough? What else am I supposed to do to be…” 

He stopped himself from asking the rest of his question and hugged the blond for comfort, suddenly needing it more than anything else. He pushed his face into his shoulder and tried not to break apart. He really loved this guy. Why was it so hard to have him?

Like a punch to the gut when he heard those words. He winced, hating the fact that the trust that had taken years to form between them had been broken in less than an hour.

It hurt. Everything hurt. Naruto didn’t used to believe in the idea that non-physical hurt could be worse than physical hurt. But this feeling…it really was like his heart was breaking in two.

He had never felt lower in his life, nothing he had ever done before was worse than this. He had caused pain to a person who more than anyone, didn’t need any more pain.  _ You hurt him, you hurt him, _ his mind just kept repeating over and over again. His chest ached, and he had a horrible pain in his head.

But then…but then he felt Sasuke’s touch, and for a brief second everything was right in the world. He couldn’t help leaning into the hand on his cheek, closing his eyes for a moment. As soon as Sasuke started asking those questions though, his eyes snapped open and before he knew it he had an armful of Sasuke.

Getting over his surprise quickly, his arms encircled about his lover’s waist, like they didn’t belong anywhere else but there. Naruto squeezed him, pressed him closer against his body. How could he want anything else but this? How?

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Sasuke.” His voice was strained as he held onto the brunette for dear life. “You deserve better than this, better than me…” He was starting to get choked up again, whispering another quiet “sorry” as he embraced Sasuke, not knowing what they would do to overcome this.

Was it true? Did he really deserve better than him? It was hard to think that way while he was still in Naruto’s hold. 

_ ‘Now what? Can I really forgive him? A part of me says that I can, that I need him and can’t let him go! But another part of me is screaming at me to get away from him and protect myself. A cheater is always a cheater, right?’ _

He takes a shaky breath before gently breaking the embrace and looking at the ground. He was still confused. He knew he couldn’t even go to their bedroom without remembering what just happened anymore…How could he go on? It wasn’t just about a kiss, it was about breaking a promise. It just proved that Naruto wasn’t ready to commit spending the rest of his life with Sasuke. Even if he really did love sasuke, he still didn’t seem to be ready. Maybe it was because Sasuke wasn’t the right person for him.

What could Sasuke do without Naruto anyway? He couldn’t even imagine his life without Naruto, but was it really right to be that attached to him? He had enough money and knowledge to make a good life for himself and be proud, but he gave up many things for this marriage. Could he still risk all of those things just to be with him for a while, before Naruto finally gets tired of him and leaves him with nothing but regret? No…No he couldn’t.

Even though he desperately wanted to forgive him and stay with him, he knew it wasn’t fair for either of them. He felt like a huge ball in his throat was preventing him from breathing and he tried so hard not to cry and break in front of the lover he had to let go. He looked at those blue eyes again. It hurt to see him like that, he knew the break could hurt Naruto even more but he had to do it, for both of them! He would miss him. He would miss hearing him ranting about stupid stuffs, he would miss his smile, his laugh, his embrace, his kiss…Just for the last time, he wanted to feel those lips on his own again…Just for this last time!

He closed his eyes and pressed his lips on Naruto’s. It was selfish of him to still want this but his heart needed it. It was sweet at first and took his fears away, but it got harsh as he remembered where those lips were just two hours ago. He wanted to punish him but at the same time tear those hurtful eyes off his lover’s face as well. It was hard to see that confused and hurt expression in his soon to be ex-fiance’s eyes.

He finally broke apart, trying to catch his breath. His lips were tingling from the kiss. For a second he wanted to give up on breaking up, but he decided against it and turned away.

“Just like I predicted, it didn’t feel right at all! After what I saw, it just feels like kissing the back of my own hand.” 

Lies…All lies, but he had to be harsh to break a part. 

“It’s not working anymore. We’re finished. I’ll go pack my things. You can tell everyone the wedding is canceled.” He started walking away fast, he didn’t even dare to look back, knowing it could stop him from doing the right thing. It hurt, his chest ached and his head was like about to explode. It was…over!

The kiss was unexpected, to say the least. Naruto was almost certain that Sasuke should be using him as a punching bag right now, beating the shit out of him. Yet, Sasuke was here…so close to him, those lips moving over his own with a smooth, and Naruto couldn’t stop himself from giving in, pressing back against him passionately.

This was so much more than Sakura’s kiss. It just felt more, he felt more, and Naruto thought he must have been crazy to desire another person’s touch, another person’s lips, against him.

When Sasuke pulled away, he wanted nothing more than to pull the man back against him and kiss him into oblivion, over and over again. But he wasn’t that lucky. Even just that single kiss was more than he deserved, he didn’t think Sasuke would let him do that ever again. He waited, watching Sasuke panting from their steamy kiss and knowing he wasn’t in a much better state, his breathing heavy as his chest rose and fell. It filled him with a small happiness to know Sasuke was still as affected by Naruto as Naruto was by him.

The next few words out of Sasuke’s mouth, however, were enough to shatter any hopeful thoughts of a tentative rebuilding of their relationship. Sasuke had cut it down, smashed it to the ground as he turned from Naruto. It was as if the world moved in slow motion as he watched Sasuke walk away from him, his eyes still looking at the door even after Sasuke was gone from his vision. The blonde felt his chest constricting, his eyes burning with the intense urge to cry once more.

Nothing. Sasuke felt nothing when they kissed. The brunette brushed it off as nothing more than a bland and uninteresting experience, and Naruto’s stomach knotted up tightly. Wasn’t this the most fitting punishment of all, though? Not to have Sasuke hate him or despise him, but to have Sasuke not want him. It was a hurt that would never heal.

Naruto couldn’t even bring himself to speak, each word that Sasuke had spoken breaking his heart more and more, crushing the life out of it. All he could do was slump in the chair at the table and stare blankly ahead, the tears trying to drip down his cheeks but he forcefully pushed them back for now. He couldn’t cry now, he was too shocked, almost numb from the immense pain.

Finished. It was finished between them. Now, Naruto had never felt this deep a level of agony before, and his mind just kept replaying Sasuke’s words over and over again. ‘ _ Didn’t feel right…pack my things…wedding is cancelled…’ _

The wedding was officially cancelled. It was all his fault. He had ruined them, ruined everything.


	2. Sparks fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next part, the big dramatic reunion! We sure had fun with this part haha so I hope you guys enjoy the bucketfuls of sexual tension going on here ;)

“I said no Kiba. Give it a rest,” Sasuke said angrily as the boy on the other end of the phone kept talking about their nonexistent relationship.  _ ‘How many times do you have to tell someone to fuck off until they finally get the point?’ _

He massaged his forehead and tried not to get too annoyed at Kiba for asking him out for the  _ millionth _ time. 

“I can’t. I’m busy.” 

He felt his cheeks getting warmer when Kiba started talking about the night they spent together and asked him why was he suddenly busy while he was free when they slept together. Gosh, he was talking too damn much and it was becoming harder and harder to reject him without actually attacking him.

“I already told you it was only a one night thing. It’s never going to happen again asshole.” 

He hung up his phone angrily and took a deep breath to calm down. How dare he talk to him like that? Didn’t he really know what a one night stand means? Maybe it was Sasuke’s fault. He was the one who accepted going on a date with him after that night. But, after going on that date he realized they could never work out.

A waiter came and put his coffee on his table. Sasuke muttered a thanks and drank a bit of it. He felt more relaxed as the dark liquid warmed his body. He really needed some caffeine! His work was already stressing him out, and this Kiba drama was just making everything worse.

He sensed a tingling sensation at the back of his neck, it was like someone was watching him. He felt his heart skip a beat as he turned his head and looked at the person who was staring at him. It was him. He couldn’t tell when was the last time he saw those blue eyes on him, but he could tell those were the same warm eyes that used make him relax every time he felt stressed…some things never change!

His mind was shouting at him to  _ ‘Get up and at least say a simple hello to him’,  _ but his legs wouldn’t obey. His heart started beating faster as the man smiled at him and started walking toward his table.

Pulling out his wallet, Naruto placed his order for a mug of hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin. So what if he preferred hot chocolate to coffee or tea? It tasted good. He frowned as he remembered the last time he drank some. Neji had been with him, and had teased the shit out of him for it.

He let out a sigh. His relationship with Neji had been his third one since the break up, and had so far proven the longest. Naruto had a lot of fun with the guy, once he loosened up a little he could be quite entertaining. Not to mention the sex. But…okay so he didn’t  _ love _ Neji, he hadn’t loved anyone since him. Everyone else just couldn’t match up to him. It made him so angry sometimes, he wondered why he kept thinking about him and couldn’t just move on. Either way, Naruto didn’t know how far he and Neji would keep going, but he’d continue enjoying the ride as long as he could.

Taking his hot chocolate and muffin, he thanked the girl and flashed her a smile as he turned around to look for a table. His ears suddenly pricked up at the angered voice he could hear within the cafe. Somehow he found himself turning his head to find the source of that voice, which was unusual since Naruto didn’t like to barge in on people’s business when they were clearly angry in public. But that voice…

And then he saw him, and everything else was background noise as he couldn’t take his eyes away from the frustrated man, who was now gulping down coffee in an attempt to soothe his frazzled nerves.  _ ‘He always was such a bad coffee addict,’ _ a voice in his head thought fondly.

Seeing Sasuke in the flesh was so much different to staring at him in photos, or even watching old videos they had made together. His eyes were so much sharper, piercing obsidian and constantly calculating. The pale pallor of his skin remained the same, snowy white and probably still just as smooth.

His breath stuttered in his chest when the delicate yet masculine face turned to look at him, his lips pulling up into a smile and before he even knew what he was doing his legs were carrying him closer to Sasuke, closer to his gorgeous ex-fiancé.

“Hey, Sasuke,” He kept the smile on his face as he looked at the other man, and even after everything they had been through it always felt good to see Sasuke, “It’s been a while, huh? Mind if I sit down?”

Sasuke looked at the handsome figure in front of him. Naruto looked very different. His shoulders looked wider as if he’d been spending a lot of time in the gym. His muscles looked bigger and his face looked more…mature. He didn’t look like the happy-go-lucky guy he used to know. This Naruto looked more dangerous in some ways, as if he could steal your soul in the blink of an eye without feeling sorry for it. The only thing that didn’t seem to change about his figure was his blue eyes! Those still looked so clear.

He drank a bit more of his coffee before looking down and staring at the table. 

“Hmm.” 

That’s all he managed to say as an approval. He took a deep breath as the blond sat in front of him. Sasuke looked at the man again, and it just felt so nostalgic! He wondered what he had been doing all these years. Did he finally find someone to settle down with? Maybe he got together with Sakura? Was he still living at their place? How about his work? 

After the separation they never talked together again. He changed his number and bought a place for himself and started attending acting auditions. As strange as it seemed to everyone else, he always wanted to try acting but he gave up on it when he decided to settle down with Naruto. Their separation gave him a chance to try and reach his goals. You could say that the separation changed his life and made him a whole different person. He never tried to contact Naruto. He heard from a friend that Naruto had been trying to contact him, but he never reached back for him. He felt a bit guilty about that, but it’s not like it really mattered. They were different people now.

“How’s Sakura?” He asked bitterly, not knowing why he wanted to know the answer to this question more than his other questions.

Blue eyes blinked at the question, allowing a minute to absorb it. Sasuke was asking about Sakura? But…why would he do that? Unless he thought that-

“I, uh, wouldn’t know,” He muttered, wrapping his hands around his mug, warming up his skin, “I haven’t talked to her for years.”

Pausing for a moment, he took a couple of sips from his hot chocolate, licking his lips at the delicious sweet taste, and then he continued, “Oh, well, she did get in contact with me after everything had settled down.”

“She wanted something more from me and I didn’t feel the same way, so I left and we haven’t ever really talked since.” Shrugging, Naruto unwrapped the muffin and broke off a fluffy piece to pop in his mouth.

Needless to say Sakura had been 100% certain she and Naruto were going to become a couple after the fiasco of a wedding. Naruto had actually yelled at her when she showed up on his doorstep with a smile on her face. She couldn’t even wait a month after the break up to confront him. Sakura always had been self-centred, and the thought that Naruto might actually be hurting by losing his long lasting relationship with Sasuke, the person he had desired to marry, didn’t seem to cross her mind.

The thought of being with her only made him feel sick now. Even just thinking about her brought back all the painful memories from that night, and any lingering desire he had for her had been evaporated. He honestly hadn’t known what he was thinking back then to have wanted her; only that he was young and stupid. Spending time apart from the other half of your soul does tend to change a person.

His lifestyle had changed completely. No longer did he live on instant ramen, Naruto had actually learnt to cook. And he cooked pretty well, if he said so himself. Back when he had been with Sasuke, it had been up to the brunette to cook anything that wasn’t ramen or convenient foods. He had always had to look after himself, but now he did it better. In some small way, he liked to think he had become more responsible for himself over the years.

“Are you seeing anybody?” 

He couldn’t resist asking the question. The question that all ex-couples ask each other if they ever end up meeting again. His body was tensed, awaiting for the answer. Of course he assumed Sasuke was with someone - Sasuke was like a magnet, attracting people everywhere he went. He was a beautiful person, after all, inside and out. Who wouldn’t want him for themselves?

It was strange, but he actually felt happy about what Naruto said about Sakura. He didn’t give Naruto the satisfaction of knowing this, as he hid it behind his indifferent facade, but he was actually smirking on the inside. So Naruto really didn’t like her anymore huh?  _ I guess that’s what you get for trying to break a relationship apart because of someone you hardly ever paid attention to before _ . He already felt a bit more relaxed from the statements. At least it meant Naruto had told the truth when he said the kiss didn’t mean anything to him. For some reason, it made him happy.

It was hard to stop his eyes from widening when he heard Naruto’s question. Why the hell did he ask that? Guhh, his heart was beating too fast again. Damn Naruto for doing this to him without even knowing.  _ ‘You really want to know if I’m with someone else or not, huh? Alright then, just don’t expect me to go easy on you.’ _ He smirked for real this time as he planned what to tell him.

“Yes, I am. His name is Kiba. He’s loud, annoying and kind of stupid but he’s not that bad to hang around.” 

He had to smack himself mentally because in reality hanging out with Kiba was actually worse than listening to Itachi talking about sex…and that’s gotta tell you something. Call him a sadist but watching the look on Naruto’s face was giving him some form of twisted pressure. He used all his acting skills to make it look like he was talking about a living God. He put his hand on his tie to loosen it a bit, trying to act like thinking about the brown-haired man was making him feeling hot and turned on.

“And you should see him in bed! He’s like a…” He took a breath as if he was trying to cool himself down. 

Kiba wasn’t actually that good at all but Naruto didn’t need to know that. He looked more carefully at Naruto’s expression. If looks could kill… 

Sasuke had to admit to himself, he did feel a bit guilty for acting like that on purpose, but he still couldn’t stop feeling satisfied seeing that expression on his ex-fiance’s face. It was mostly because he could still see how much it was bothering Naruto. Did it really mean that he still cared about Sasuke? Or was it because he didn’t want Sasuke to move on? That he only saw Sasuke as a pulpit that couldn’t survive without Naruto? He looked away to clear his mind from these new unwanted questions. It’s not like the answers mattered anymore!

“How about you? Are you…seeing anyone?” 

Did he really want to know the answer? Not really. But, he knew he couldn’t sleep that night if he wouldn’t ask.

Sasuke was being a sadistic bastard, Naruto realised. Why the hell did he think that Naruto wanted to know what this jerk was like in bed!? Unless...Kiba was better than him. And from the way Sasuke seemed breathless while talking about him, it seemed this was very likely.

His fingers tightened around his mug, and his usually carefree features were stony, his face set in a mad glare. The thought of Sasuke in bed with someone else sent a rush of anger up inside him – even though he knew it was completely uncalled for. After all, Naruto himself had sex with other people after ending things with Sasuke. But he just didn’t like it. The more he thought about it, the more that angry feeling grew inside him.

Dammit. He was not seriously getting jealous over Sasuke, was he? Ugh, just when he thought he stood a chance of moving on this bastard had to show up out of nowhere just to mess with him. So Sasuke’s life was so much better since Naruto had been out of it?  _ ‘Fine. Two can play at that game,’ _ he thought determinedly, tearing off another piece of his muffin and chewing on it for a long moment, deliberately making Sasuke wait for his answer.

“Yeah actually, I am.” Naruto said, perhaps with a bit more force than necessary.

“I met him in my new job. You know I went back to school, and now I’m a massage therapist,” He said, deciding it was his turn for some bragging now. Back when he and Sasuke had been a couple, Naruto had a job at Jiraya’s motor shop as a mechanic. He knew how to fix pretty much everything on a car, but once he had broken up with Sasuke he’s decided it was time for a job change. Well that, and the fact that working in the mechanic shop brought back memories of Sasuke lying sprawled on his work station while Naruto pressed against his hot, sweat-slickened body-

The point was, it brought back memories that he would rather try and forget. It was still pretty useless though, since he could never forget anything about Sasuke. But he enjoyed giving people massages, making them feel happy and relaxed through the use of only his hands. There was nothing sexual about it, Naruto was just a very tactile person. He loved to touch, to feel things with his very own hands.

Shaking his head, he took a sip of his hot chocolate and continued, “Neji was bringing his cousin in to get some therapeutic work done, and we hit it off right away.”

Yeah, Neji just wouldn’t stop staring at him as soon as he walked in. Naruto knew the guy was attracted to him, and he wouldn’t deny that Neji was a hot looking dude. His features reminded him of Sasuke, yet not so. Neji was less intense, more of a soothing soul. The feeling of those lavender eyes on him made him want to smile…but nowhere near compared to the searing intensity of Sasuke’s onyx orbs, a fierce passion burning deep in them whenever they looked at Naruto. Well…they used to…

“I like to give him free massages from time to time, among other things,” He said, a small smirk curling his lips. 

Damn, being around Sasuke always did this to him. His usual good-nature was replaced by a fiery competitiveness. The need to be good enough, to be acknowledged by Sasuke was something he had come to accept would never change.

“What do you do for work these days?” He asked conversationally, leaning back in his chair and examining his ex-lover.

_ ‘Don’t kill the idiot, Don’t kill the idiot, Don’t…This damn bastard!’ _

Sasuke was looking furiously at the ground. He couldn’t stop biting his lips and his nails were digging into his palms. He tried to collect himself, not wanting the other guy getting the satisfaction of knowing how much he was affecting Sasuke. 

Why was he feeling that way anyway? It’s not like he gives any fucks about this guy anymore. He doesn’t care.  _ Goddamn it! _ Why did he even stop working at Jiraiya’s? They had so many memories there…

Who cares about those memories anyway? Obviously none of them. And massaging? Since when was he interested in such a job? Great! He was feeling like shit again. Why was it so hard to stay calm in front of this guy? 

“You don’t know? Do you even watch TV?” He mocked before getting rewarded with another angry look from his ex-fiance. 

“You don’t need to look as if I just caught you jerking off to one of your consumer’s ugly bodies. If you’d actually pay attention, you’d know I’m acting these days. Our latest movie was actually in the Box-Office for two weeks.”

Damn it, he was actually sounding angry. He took another sip of his coffee and cleared his throat. At least he still had his coffee to relax him for a bit.  _ Speaking of which _ , he smirked as he thought about how to pay him back. He needed something to relax him anyway. It wasn’t because he was jealous or anything, because he wasn’t! He just wanted to show Naruto that he was still the one who could actually turn him on the most (and hopefully leave him with a painful hard on), not a massage addict pervert who couldn’t keep it in his own pants.

“Massage huh? I actually think I need some. Work is stressing me out. Are there any good employees at the place you work who can do a decent job? No offence by the way.” He smirked before taking another sip. Naruto was always a stubborn guy. If he thought someone was doubting his skills he would do anything to prove them wrong. A huge part of his mind was screaming that it’s a very bad and stupid idea, and his reason didn’t even make sense – but Sasuke decided to ignore it.

Oh how he enjoyed seeing the silent fury on Sasuke’s face at his words. That was so worth it, even if he felt a quiver of guilt at seeing such an expression on his ex-lover’s face.

Quick to recover as always though, Sasuke was. Naruto glared daggers at him for the condescending jab to his intelligence. God, he was such a prick! And then Naruto’s eyes widened when Sasuke essentially told him his new occupation.

“You’re...an actor?” He asked, visibly surprised. 

Distantly, he remembered a night years ago when he and Sasuke had sat under the stars and just talked. And Sasuke had said something about acting, something Naruto could no longer remember now. Clearly though, it had been Sasuke’s dream. It was completely unexpected that Sasuke had gone through with it.

“I really haven’t seen you in anything,” Naruto admitted, rubbing the back of his neck in a habit of his. 

“And oi, I don’t jack off to my customers asshole, I’m a professional. You make out with people as part of your job, so you’re the real pervert here!” He added in angrily, pointing at Sasuke as he told him the facts. Well now, Sasuke just had to go and open his mouth again didn’t he?

“What?” He grated out, his voice low and gravelly as he narrowed his eyes at Sasuke.

Leaning forward over the table so he was closer to Sasuke, he glowered at him and heatedly declared, “I’ll have you know, asshole, that I am the most requested therapist at my work place! Nobody can give a better massage than me! You’d be mush in five seconds un-”

He cut himself off, suddenly feeling awkward. What was he gonna say?  _ ‘Under me? Under..my touch?’ _ As if he hadn’t seen that before. Fuck, now his mind decided to happily remind him how well he knew Sasuke’s body.  _ ‘Oh god, stop visualising dammit!’ _ He was supposed to be pissed off! See! Sasuke always loved making him look like a fool.

“Er, uhm, what I mean to say is,” he cleared his throat, trying to gain back some of the anger he felt and forgetting his awkwardness, “If you want a quality massage, then there’s no competition. Knowing what an uptight ice prince you are, you’ll be wound tighter than a clock. I can tell just be looking at you how stiff you are. Like anyone could match up to my level.” Naruto raised his chin superiorly, bringing his hot chocolate to his lips and draining the last of it. 

Placing his mug down, he looked again at Sasuke, a glint of something in his cobalt eyes, “Do you need me to prove it to you myself? Because I’ll do it, I’m not gonna let you walk away telling everyone how much I suck at something else.” He added in bitterly, yet beneath the bitterness there lingered something more. A spark…something electric was going on here between them. He felt it. But there was nothing between them anymore, right? That’s what Naruto told himself anyway. He was probably just imagining things.

“Are you seriously comparing a stage kiss to a massage? At least acting has its own values, unlike massaging that involves nothing special except for groping people.” 

What even was this discussion? Did Naruto really want him to take him seriously while there was hot chocolate all over his lips? He didn’t even seem to know about it! He wasn’t even aware that he was willing to do what Sasuke wanted him to do. Sasuke just rolled his eyes before standing up and heading toward Naruto. He opened Naruto’s jacket as the other man started fighting back in panic. It didn’t take long before he found Naruto’s wallet.

“Take it easy, I am just looking for this.” He said as he took out a business card out of Naruto’s wallet and then put it back inside his jacket. 

“It’s the place you work, right? Then I guess I should come and see for myself.” He smirked as he watched and horror and confusion in Naruto’s eyes. 

_ ‘Don’t tell me you think I was planning to strip you and make a move here, in public. You sure have a perverted mind, Naruto.’  _

Well okay, maybe he should have asked Naruto to give him his business card instead of searching for it himself, but a casual touch like this was nothing between them. Maybe Sasuke still had to remind himself that they weren’t a couple anymore, and normal people don’t just search through another person’s wallet to find a card.

It wouldn’t hurt to tease him a bit, though! It would be embarrassing to let him leave the coffee shop with that chocolate mess all over his face. Sasuke leaned forward and tried to looked amused, but seductive at the same time.

“Naruto…” He said huskily, as he pressed his thumb above Naruto’s lips and wiped off the foamy chocolate trace.

“Keep it in your pants.” 

He made sure Naruto could understand what he meant by wiping his finger with a tissue right in front of him at the table. Maybe it wasn’t right or necessarily normal to tease his ex fiance like that, but the expression on Naruto’s face was defiantly worth it.

“People watch your stupid acting to feel pleasure right? Well it’s the same for massage, and it takes just as much skill mastering as acting does.” He retorted crossly, scowling and annoyed at Sasuke’s constant comebacks. For a guy who didn’t socialise much; Sasuke sure could be talkative when something provoked him enough.

Just as he was about to launch into another rant about how Sasuke was an unprofessional bastard, his ex-fiancé stood and was moving closer and closer to him. As soon as he felt those familiar hands move across his chest, his warning signs started flashing and he tried to shake Sasuke off, “Oi! Get off me, asshole. What do you think you’re doing?”

His struggling stopped however, as he felt those hands disappear, with his wallet with them. He watched as Sasuke opened it without a care and took one of his cards, then returning it personally to Naruto’s jacket.

“Mmph,” Naruto grunted, nor deciding to reply as he crossed his arms over his chest, to keep those wandering hands away. Truth was, his skin was still tingling where Sasuke’s skin made contact with his. And Naruto had foolishly felt a jolt of excitement when Sasuke had grabbed his clothes. Dammit. These really weren’t the right thoughts to have when he was with Neji right now.

He tried not to let any of this confusion show on his face, but by the way Sasuke was smirking at him he had failed. Suddenly, Sasuke’s face was closer - so much closer than it had been before - a playful glimmer glinting in those dark eyes. And then the bastard just had to go and touch his lips, effectively making Naruto unable to protest as he stared up in wonder at the slow, sensual movement of his ex-lover. Naruto didn’t know what he had on his face and he didn’t care. His heart was pounding in his ears, and he was so dazed with foggy memories involving that same mischievous face that he almost missed what Sasuke had to say.

But he didn’t miss it, and then his anger returned and swirled in, mixing up together with the lust-yes okay he would admit it! He was still attracted to Sasuke; and he dated anyone to try and blame him! So Sasuke thought he could just get into his personal space and touch him however he pleased, did he? Something about Sasuke had definitely changed: he had gotten even more arrogant than before. ‘That bastard! Nobody makes fun of Uzumaki Naruto!’

“Maybe you should take your own advice, Sasuke,” He murmured, unashamedly licking his lips where Sasuke’s thumb had just been, his piercing gaze fixed on the Uchiha as his eyes traced over every inch of that body, “You say being able to massage is no better than groping people, and yet you are the one who seems unable to keep your hands off me.”

Breaking off another piece of his half-eaten muffin, he chewed thoughtfully. He couldn’t tell if Sasuke was being serious or just messing with him, but either way Naruto was not going to lose here, “You really should come down for a visit though. You look like you could use some relief, kinda like you have some sexual frustration built up inside you can’t get rid of,” smirked wickedly, Naruto finished off the rest of his muffin in a few mouthfuls.

Sasuke was flushed! He didn’t know if it was because of anger or embarrassment but he knew he couldn’t get rid of his flushed state any time soon. Damn Naruto for looking this breath taking with his lips moving in such a suggestive way. What the hell was going on with him? He felt like he’d die if he wouldn’t just lean in and kiss the hell out of this guy…but no! It wasn’t right. They weren’t together anymore and Naruto didn’t deserve a second chance after how he betrayed his trust all those years ago. Plus, He was dating someone else now…He couldn’t let Naruto make the same mistake he once did.

Who knows? Maybe Naruto is acting like this because of his so called left over feelings again. He finally gained some control over himself and looked away with a deep frown.

“You’d wish moron. I think I should have let you leave with that chocolate mustache. Then your boyfriend could appreciate how matured you look like after drinking a drink like that. ”

He walked toward his chair angrily and started putting on his jacket. Naruto was already making him more irritated and he wasn’t ready to admit how much everything was effecting him. That’s when he heard Naruto’s next comment and felt like his blood was boiling.

’ You have no idea how true that is you bastard.’ Kiba wasn’t the only person he had sex with after their break up. He was with men more experience than Naruto that could offer him an amazing night. Sasuke had experienced some really mind blowing nights with strangers but no matter how amazing those guys were…he could never feel satisfied! It always felt like something important wasn’t there, it felt like he was thirsty but could not get enough no matter how much he tried, it still didn’t feel the way it should. He had to admit that there were some times when he went for people similar to his ex-fiance and spend those night thinking it was Naruto who was making love to him instead of some strangers who only looked or acted like him. It didn’t feel right but it felt better. He hated himself for still being that emotionally attached to Naruto but there was no way he would let Naruto know about his little secret.

Sasuke opened his mouth to give him a piece of his mind but closed it when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He took out the phone and stared at the caller ID before answering.

“Kiba…” He didn’t miss the look Naruto sent him when he answered. ‘You think you’re the only one who can satisfy me huh? I’m not going to give you the satisfaction of knowing that you fucking cheater.’ Sasuke thought angrily before taking a deep breath and getting ready for an act. He faked a warm smile and stared at the table as if he was listening to a pleasant music while Kiba was yelling at him for hanging up on him. “I’m sorry baby, I was busy.” He could hear a gasp from the other side of the line. Kiba started asking questions about his strange behaviour but he ignored it and continued.

“About tonight, I think I can make it…yes…why not? I’ll see you at your place…No, you don’t have to. You don’t even need to put on anything, it’ll just end up being a waste of time…” He was still staring at the table. He was aware of Naruto’s blue eyes on him but he didn’t dare to look up. He felt like something was burning him from inside, it wasn’t right but he just wanted to make Naruto think he was happy without him.

He deepened his voice and tried to sound seducing as he continued. “Hmm, I can’t wait for that…See you at ten.” He hanged up and put his phone back on his pocket. He wasn’t still ready to face Naruto. He felt like shit for doing this but it was already done. He finally looked up at Naruto and he was shocked at the expression Naruto wore. A sudden pain hurt his chest and guilt started eating him alive. He didn’t want to see that look on that gorges face. “I should go now but…” He paused to think. He wanted a reason that could stop Naruto from looking him like that…anything that could make him smile again instead of…“But I’ll see you tomorrow. You owe me a good massage.” He offered a smile before turning around to get out.

Openly amused at the flush Sasuke was sporting, Naruto didn’t expect such a reaction from him. Obviously he was just fooling around about Kiba…but the way Sasuke was reacting…perhaps he was closer than he thought? His eyebrows quirked at Sasuke’s rather tetchy response, and was secretly kinda glad Sasuke removed his hot chocolate moustache. Whether he did it because he didn’t want Naruto to be embarrassed in public, or Sasuke just wanted an excuse to touch him, Naruto was very pleased either way.

At hearing the name of Sasuke’s new lover fall from his lips, Naruto couldn’t help his body stiffening and straightening in his seat. ‘Did Sasuke just call him baby? Seriously!?’ Ugh…He hadn’t even met the guy and Naruto already hated him. Jealousy burned hot and fiery at the pit of his stomach. Who did he think he was, calling Sasuke just when they were talking? Okay…so maybe he overreacting a bit. But, dammit, why did Sasuke have to look so joyful that this Kiba guy had called?

Seeing Sasuke smiling like that, looking so happy just from the call of another guy…it really made Naruto realise just how damn much he had lost those years ago because of his foolishness and yes, fear too. It had scared him, the thought of marrying Sasuke and settling down with him forever. It wasn’t that he didn’t love Sasuke, that was so far from the truth. Marriage was just so…permanent. Naruto didn’t want to get into such a huge commitment only for it to fall apart. But now, things were different now…

His heart clenched painfully in his chest as he watched Sasuke continue to smile, and flirt - clearly arranging “plans” for tonight. He didn’t want to feel like this, but hearing Sasuke speak in that seductive, sexy low toned voice again sent shivers down his spine.

Naruto knew he shouldn’t be feeling like this if he was with Neji. If he really loved Neji, would he be this worked up by Sasuke’s presence? What was he even doing? He was just being ridiculous. Didn’t he learn anything from this whole experience? Of course he did. He was older now, he had more sense. He was not going to make a move on Sasuke, not while he was still with Neji.

Well, if anything else Sasuke had clearly moved on. A new career, a new lover, and he seemed overall more confident in himself. Like he could take on the world. It actually made Naruto proud of him, since when they were together Sasuke didn’t spend a lot of time on himself, another reason they didn’t work out. He sighed despondently, a defeated expression on his face as his eyebrows furrowed together and his mouth was down turned in a frown. His usually right eyes were stormy blue, as sad memories plagued his mind.

He snapped out of it when he noticed Sasuke was leaving. He didn’t say anything, just stared at him. His eyes widened however, at the departing words and the sight of that smile directed at him. It hadn’t changed, not one bit. Still so soft, so beautiful…when Sasuke smiled at him like that, Naruto always used to kiss him, touch him, hold him close. And before he knew it, his own bright smile was appearing on his whiskered face. God, was it really possible to become so happy from another person’s smile. But no, this wasn’t just another person. It was Sasuke, and Sasuke had always been his exception.

“Yeah, you can count on it,” He declared happily, his depressing emotions melting away like a cube of ice on a hot summer’s day, “Just you wait until you see my skills, then you’ll have to admit I’m the best.” He watched Sasuke as he left, and he just couldn’t ignore the hopeful feeling blooming in his chest that he would see Sasuke again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos and comment if you liked this! See you at the next chapter!


	3. With just a touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd here we have the sexual tension coming to a head and starting to be...addressed ;-) we had waay too much fun with this lol hope you enjoy~

‘Last night was a disaster!’ Sasuke growled as he was waiting in the waiting room for Naruto to finish his other session. He had to admit, it was his own fault for acting that way without thinking about consequences. He should have known better…he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

When he left Naruto at coffee shop he went straight home. Luckily he didn’t have any shooting that week, he didn’t know what he’d do if he had to go to work at the moment. He sat on his bed and tried to think more clearly about what just happened that day. He saw Naruto after years of staying away from him, it was strange because it seemed like they were back to the times they kept fighting at the school because they didn’t know how else to get each others acknowledgment. Even though it was annoying as hell he still smiled at the memories, Naruto was still the same, it was still fun to talk to him like that and he was still so easy to read.

Sasuke was annoyed at himself for forgetting about what was appropriate for them to do and what wasn’t. What was he trying to prove by acting that way anyway? He had to stop touching Naruto in those ways, it wasn’t right even if he only did it to clean his face…not that it was his only reason. It was really tempting to touch him in those familiar and loving ways, he missed the effects those touches had on him. He wanted to slap himself for talking like that to Kiba in front of Naruto. He felt guilty for it, it was like he was playing with Kiba’s feelings for his own selfish reasons and he also felt devastated because of that look he saw on Naruto’s face.

He could read that expression better than ever. In those eyes he could see anger, jealousy, sadness,regret and strangely even …pride! He didn’t like seeing Naruto showing any of those emotions. It hurt to see him hurt like that, specially since he know he was the one who unnecessarily caused him those pains. After all those years, after all that happened, how could he still feel this way about him? He didn’t miss the last smile Naruto offered him either. That smile was still the same beautiful and happy smile that could brighten his day and make him happy…but it wasn’t suppose to effect him that way anymore.

‘Maybe I really should go to Kiba’s place. I owe him that much because of the phone call. Then I can either convince him to let me go or if things get heated, at least I can get rid of some of these frustrations.’ He started getting dressed with that thought on his mind and before he knew it, he was walking inside that place. Sasuke still couldn’t stop thinking about his meeting with Naruto, even Kiba commented that he looked distracted. They talked and argued as usual, Sasuke wanted him to understand that their relationship wouldn’t work out but Kiba was too stubborn to agree. Eventually they made a deal, either Kiba had to change Sasuke’s mind that night or he had to let him go if after that night Sasuke still thought they shouldn’t keep seeing each other.

Kiba tried, Sasuke had to admit that the date was really impressive but the real disaster started when Kiba started kissing him and leading him toward his bedroom. He was still too distracted by Naruto, it was taking away his concentration. He didn’t want to be there and be touched by him but he had to do that because he had to prove himself that he could still do it. He had to prove that he didn’t want to be with Naruto anymore. He needed to do that, he couldn’t let a simple meeting prevent him from being that close to someone else but he knew he was already losing that battle. He finally gave up to those thoughts and closed his eyes. It wasn’t hard to imagine being in his ex fiance’s hold instead of the man in his presence. Every touch, kiss and act started filling his soul with a pleasant need which was burning him from inside. It was going very good until he forgot about his reality and let his imagination take control of his action. He let out a broken moan that sounded too much like his ex fiance’s name and that’s when everything stopped. He opened his eyes and when he saw Kiba’s sad and shocked eyes instead of Naruto’s beautiful blue eyes in front of his own eyes, he realized how much he really fucked up.

He could hardly sleep that night and the next day all he could think about was his appointment with Naruto and everything that happened last night. He knew he looked awful with those dark rings around his eyes but he didn’t really care, he needed some relaxation. He snapped out of his thoughts when a woman called his name from the waiting room and told him he could finally enter Naruto’s massaging room. He took a deep breath to calm himself and opened the door to enter. The first thing that caught his eyes was the blond figure who was sitting on a chair in the room. He looked around the room before sitting down on another chair in front of him.

He felt a bit strange to be there after what happened last night but he knew that he actually needed that massage more than ever at the moment. He couldn’t help sighing as he looked down, not knowing what to say or what to do in that situation. He hoped Naruto could say something that could break the awkward tension between them or he would actually think about leaving.

Arriving to work the next day, Naruto had mixed feelings about it. Excitement and nervousness tingled through him at the same time, and last night sleep had not come easy to him. Neji had texted him an hour or so after he had gotten back home, wondering if they could meet up for a date, and Naruto could read the promise and unspoken words of ‘something more’ written in between the lines. Any other night Naruto would have grinned from seeing the text message and jumped at the chance of jumping Neji.

But…being with Neji right now, after everything that had happened today, wouldn’t be fair to him. Naruto knew his attention would be swaying back towards Sasuke the entire night, and Neji didn’t deserve to be treated as some second choice (even though Naruto knew deep down, that was what he was treating Neji as from the start.) So he texted back that he wasn’t feeling so good and wouldn’t be in the mood for anything other than sleeping. Well, it was partly true. His brain was so freaking confused right now, he just wanted to rest. Neji of course understood, wished that Naruto would feel better soon. And that was that.

Dropping his phone on his night stand, he fell into bed and one word was on his mind: Sasuke. He closed his eyes, and remembered that right now Sasuke was probably with Kiba. A sharp pain twisted his chest and he ignored it, turning over in bed. Who was he to be jealous? God, he was lucky Sasuke was actually open to meeting up again. He didn’t know what he would have done if Sasuke had come to hate him after everything he had done.

If nothing else, Naruto just wanted them to go back to being the friends they had been before lovers. Sasuke was still his best friend, that was something that would never change. There was still some unresolved tension between the two of them, but they could overcome that. Naruto would make sure they would. If he could be involved in Sasuke’s life again, as friends are, nothing would make him happier. He fell asleep with Sasuke’s smile, Sasuke smiling at him, imprinted in his mind.

Stepping inside his cube of relaxation (yeah that’s what he called his massage room, what’s wrong with that?!) He took off his coat and set down his backpack and his sessions for the day began. When finally the time came for Sasuke’s massage, Naruto felt his palms start to sweat. Ugh, not good. Sitting down in his chair, his gaze switched to the door as it swung open.

“Hey, Sasuke, good-Whoa, someone looks tired,” Naruto commented as his old lover walked in the room. He took in Sasuke’s rather dishevelled appearance as he sat down as well, and just barely stopping himself from reaching out his hand to touch Sasuke’s face, instead gesturing to his own, “Lucky bastard, guess I was wrong about Kiba huh?” He joked mildly, a light smile on his face even though inside he felt like scowling. Dammit! He had underestimated that Kiba guy…but then again, Sasuke did have a good taste in lovers.

But then he heard Sasuke’s sigh, and noticed his lack of energy compared to yesterday. Drawing his eyebrows together, he felt concern for the man sitting opposite him, and he knew that he would try and make Sasuke forget whatever had him feeling like this. He would make him feel good.

“So, guess we better get started. If you can just take off your shirt for me I’ll put it aside. Since I’ll be using oils, wouldn’t wanna wreck your fancy clothes. Hop up on the table lying face down when you’re ready.” He instructed, pointing to the padded and comfortable massage table as he stood and dimmed the lights in the room and went about setting up some calming nature music and lighting a few scented candles. Even though he went through this process for every client, wanting to give them the most pleasurable experience possible, he wanted it to be even more so for Sasuke. Part of it was about impressing his ex, and the other part…the other part he would rather not dwell on right now. Just like the fact that soon enough his hands would be sliding over that taut, smooth, pale skin…

“Ah, and don’t worry if you end up falling asleep either. It happens to a lot of clients, and it’s totally fine. Just means your body is in relaxation, it happens to my clients a lot actually,” He added, his back turned as he washed his hands thoroughly and dried them properly at the small sink. Yes, Naruto was boasting. And was he enjoying it? Oh yeah, he so was.

Sasuke was glad when Naruto started giving him instructions, he didn’t want to think about what to do at all. He nodded softly before taking off his clothing. It didn’t feel strange or uncomfortable at all. a part of him still could trust him enough to take them off in front of him. Naruto seemed stressed since he wasn’t even paying attention that he had to give Sasuke some privacy but it just brought a very small smile on Sasuke’s face. He watched as Naruto started getting everything ready and his heart almost stopped when the music began to play. He wasn’t sure if it was on purpose or not but that music…He could recognize that soft music anywhere. Naruto never liked Sasuke’s taste in music. Unlike Naruto he liked slow and relaxing classical musics. He used to listen to that same music very night before sleep because it made him feel relaxed. He stopped doing that after the break up but listening to it after years was making him feel kind of happy but miserable at the same time. 

He went straight toward the table and did as he was asked. He took another deep breath and closed his eyes to listen to the music. He shivered as a warm hand touched his skin. He could swear that he felt the whole world just stopped existing at that very second. Only he knew how much he missed those touches that seemed to be doing a better job at taking away his fears and thought that day. He had to admit, Naruto was right. He really was very good at what he was doing. Sasuke was already beginning to feel light headed. He was feeling a strange kind of pride over seeing his fia-…No, Ex-fiance using his magical hands to make him feel more and more amazing. Did he really deserve to be touched by those hands after what happened yesterday? He remembered what Naruto said about Kiba as he entered the room and a flash of Naruto’s hurt expression from the previous day filled his mind. It got worse when the music made him remember the days when he had the ability to wipe all those hurt expressions away from Naruto’s face just by a simple kiss or embrace…He missed those days. 

Gosh, what was wrong with him? He never felt like this. He never felt this vulnerable but at the same time safe before. Everything was effecting him and for the first time in years, he was beaming to express all the emotions he was feeling out loud. Was it really normal to get this emotional in the middle of a session? He tensed as he remembered that hurt expression again…He wanted to tear it apart from that gorges face.

“I broke up with Kiba last night…Things didn’t go as planned.” Was it really his voice? Why was he sounding so pathetic? Hopefully Naruto wouldn’t realize how his voice just cracked. It was so unlike him to say it but he couldn’t give a single fuck about what was normal to say or what wasn’t at the moment, not when he was with him, not when he could enjoy Naruto’s touch and presence again.

Rubbing some coconut oil onto his hands until they were warm, he moved over closer to the table where Sasuke was currently lying on his stomach, shirtless. For a few seconds Naruto was entranced by the way his ex’s back muscles moved, and he quickly closed his mouth to check whether or not he was drooling…Nope. ‘Phew, I’m not as uncontrolled as I thought. Pfft, this will be fine, why was I even worried?’

Those very words were proved useless the moment he pressed a hand to Sasuke’s back and he felt…it. That undeniable shiver that ran through Sasuke’s body at his touch. Naruto swallowed tightly past the lump that had formed in his throat. Okay…so maybe this wouldn’t be exactly easy…

No, it was almost like sweet torture, he thought as his hands moved across that strong back, mapping out every inch of it and he was surprised he remembered it so well. Even when they were together, Sasuke was a little uptight, but that was just who he was, the bastard. So Naruto knew what points accumulated the most pressure, and now he could ease that tension with his very own hands. He felt so…so calm, serene almost. Like it was just the two of them together again, like Sasuke wasn’t just another client listed in his schedule…

His hands stopped in their travels across the gorgeous back when Sasuke spoke, his eyes slightly widening at the confession from Sasuke. He and Kiba were…over? Of all things, Naruto didn’t expect Sasuke to talk about his lover, or well, ex-lover now he supposed. He didn’t expect Sasuke to talk to him at all to be honest.

Naruto felt a flicker of hope ignite within him, and couldn’t deny the happiness he felt at hearing the news. But along with that happiness, he also felt a burst of sympathy for Sasuke. 'So that’s the real reason he looks like he hasn’t got any sleep.’ He disguised it well, but Naruto heard the quiver in Sasuke’s voice - it must have seriously been taking its toll on him.

“Didn’t work out, huh?” He murmured, not bothering to offer any apologies since he knew Sasuke didn’t like that sort of sympathy, and besides coming from Naruto’s mouth it would sound fake. “That’s-no wonder you’re so tense,” He spoke lowly as he rubbed at a particularly tight spot near Sasuke’s shoulder blade, his skin prickling at the soft sigh that escaped his ex-fiancé’s lips.

Oh dear. Before today Naruto would have thought he had a good memory of all the sweet sounds Sasuke could make…but oh boy, his memory must have been rusty because nothing compared to the real thing. 'Stay professional, dammit!’ He mentally scolded himself, his hands smoothing down Sasuke’s sides, massaging the pale skin with his thumbs and was proud when he could feel the muscles loosening again under his touch.

“Some people just don’t work out, even if they really want it to,” He muttered, trying not to let his voice sound husky as he dug his thumbs in around Sasuke’s hip as his fingers splayed on the firm, muscled abdomen and he began rubbing the tightness away. That earned him a barely heard moan - but Naruto heard it, and felt his hands tingle as they continued to pleasure the man beneath him, “I kinda like to think that each relationship that ends gets you closer to the person you’re meant to be with.”

'Even if I can’t be with you, I hope you’ll find the person that truly makes you happy soon, Sasuke,’ And Naruto meant that from the bottom of his heart. Even if he sizzled in jealousy and felt a crushing sadness at the thought of someone else touching him, holding him, loving him…if he was happy, it would be enough. Naruto’s hands then slid across Sasuke’s lower back, and he began kneading the muscles with a tenderness that he always used. But Naruto knew his expression was not the same neutral one he always wore with his clients, and he was just glad that Sasuke couldn’t see him at that moment.

Sasuke sighed as Naruto’s hand worked on a sensitive part of the back of his neck. This was like heaven! How the hell did Naruto learn to..'Oh god yes!’ He bit his lip to stop himself from moaning out loud but when Naruto pressured more on that spot he realized the moan was already out of his mouth. He let out a relieved sigh as Naruto started working on his upper back which was less sensitive than the previous spot.

He took in a shaky breath as he heard Naruto’s husky voice. Was he doing that on purpose? No…He was just imagining things right? Why was Naruto sounding so…Damn it! He was getting aroused! His eyes widened and he fisted his palms to take some control over himself. His fear got sever when Naruto’s hands began massaging his hips and then-

“Nhhha” God damn it, where did that come from? His body was losing its control. Damn Naruto and his damn fingers! His ankles started rolling around as he bit his lips again to try to gain more control.

Naruto’s hand traveled to his lower back and he felt like he was about to lose his mind.’ It was just a massage. Get a hold of yourself.’ He closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate on what Naruto was saying.

He knew Naruto was talking about their own relationship. He could even hear the bitter tone in Naruto’s voice. Was he right? Were they really closer now that they were separated? “I wonder about that…” What would happen if they wouldn’t break up? Did they really do the right thing when they broke it off? He couldn’t forget the days he desperately tried to stop himself from calling Naruto again. He remembered the nights when his heart felt so cold and empty and he didn’t know how to fill it without that blue eyed blond’s love that left his heart broken. He un-clenched his fist and took a deep breath, trying to cool down the burning sensation in his chest.

Maybe Naruto was wrong for kissing Sakura but there was always this guilt inside him that wouldn’t let go of him. Naruto made a mistake but in the end, he told the truth. He said he wanted them to be with each other and he looked broken because of his lost promise. He even tried to get in contact with him again but Sasuke just cruelly shut him out of his life…it showed that he had a concise that hated himself for doing what he did and he was obviously regretting everything but Sasuke couldn’t believe him. He was heartbroken and the only way he knew for fixing it was running away. It wasn’t like Naruto actually went all the way with her, it was just a kiss…A kiss that broke his heart more than he wanted to admit! Now they were separated. They were two different people.

Now Sasuke was more confident in himself and he had a life that he was proud of. Naruto was different too! He had moved on and he was living a different life with someone he probably loved a lot more than Sasuke…It hurt to think there was someone else in Naruto’s heart and mind…It hurt to imagine him smiling and being close to someone other than himself. Was he really happy with him? Happier than the time he was with Sasuke? At least this Neji guy didn’t need to be afraid of being cheated on because even though Naruto teased him a bit in that coffee shop, he could see it in his eyes, he wasn’t going to make the same mistake again. So did that really mean that Naruto loved that guy more than he’d e ever loved Sasuke? He loved him enough to be loyal to him…unlike Sasuke.

“Do you love him?” It was out of his mouth before he could stop it. He realizes Naruto stopped messaging him so he turned his head and looked at him from the corner of his eyes. He didn’t know what Naruto was thinking about but the expression which was in that blond figure was enough to make him realize how hard it was for Naruto to answer. “Do you think he’s….he’s really the one?”

Why was he even trying to find out by asking those questions? He had no idea…He just knew he had a chance to have this man but he lost it all those years ago and now he was desperate for anything that could prove it wasn’t true. He had to know…He just had to know!

That single question that fell from Sasuke’s lips made him freeze. Of all things…Sasuke was being so oddly open with him. It caused a warm feeling to settle in his chest as he thought how Sasuke was basically throwing his feelings out for Naruto to see. 'I can’t remember the last time I ever heard him sounding so vulnerable and honest.’ And those eyes suddenly looked at him, and Naruto felt his breath catch. Dammit. Getting trapped in Sasuke’s eyes was like going into a maze…once he got in it was so hard to get out.

“I care about Neji,” He said firstly, making his hands move again once more down Sasuke’s back, breaking the gaze and focusing on the flawless skin beneath him. “It’s not like we’ve made any declarations or confessions to each other either though, y'know.”

After their sudden split, Naruto had been pretty messed up. He tried resisting for as long as he could from contacting Sasuke. He knew that he definitely didn’t want to hear from his cheater ex-fiancé, and it had only been a month before Naruto couldn’t take it anymore and tried to contact Sasuke. The separation had been killing him, it just felt so…incomplete. Like there was so much left unsaid, and things were left so raw between them. Naruto had wanted to bridge the gap he had created. He felt an utmost need to apologise to Sasuke, over and over, to let him know just how much he regretted it. Sasuke hurting all because of him…it was an unbearable pain to live with.

Of course Sasuke had changed his mobile number. Because why would he want the guy who he was supposed to trust more than anyone else and shattered that promise to find him again? Naruto still remembered the numbness he felt listening to that disconnected dial tone. How he had drowned his sorrows in alcohol many dark, lonely nights. How he would keep trying to call Sasuke, screaming in frustration and tears smearing across his face and the sleeplessness…

It had taken just under a year for him to pull himself together, let Sasuke go, and start again. He moved to another apartment. Dated a nice girl who he broke up with three months later, and then later along the line dated a guy who he broke up with after only a month. And now here he was with Neji, the two of them four and a half months strong. Together.

“He’s not…he’s not a replacement, Sasuke.” His voice had turned soft, almost a whisper as he lifted his hands away, rubbed in some more oil, and then began tackling the tight bunches of muscles on Sasuke’s upper arms. He had to bite his lips. Sasuke had the perfect physique. Lean, tall, and firm; but his muscles weren’t too big. But they were large enough to retain his masculinity and distinguished elegance he always carried himself with. 'Fuck, I’m starting to lose it.’

Yes, he was starting to slip on his professionalism, but he didn’t care. At this moment, all that mattered was Sasuke, that he was here, that he was letting Naruto touch him again.

“Neji is a nice guy. Sophisticated, classy, smart…sorta like you. Drop dead gorgeous and much too good for me,” He smiled sardonically, thinking that actually Neji and Sasuke were very similar. Skimming his fingertips across the backs of those pale, gorgeous thighs; he then started rolling his hands over the flesh, intent on making every part of Sasuke feel good.“Whether he likes it or not, he’s gonna soar higher than I ever will.”

Naruto hadn’t ever really thought his relationship with Neji was 'true love’ material. It was a seasonal love, one that wouldn’t last forever, but one that he would never forget.

“And well, I’ve never wanted to marry anybody else. So, that has to tell you something,” He added in quietly, his hands desiring to massage that perfectly curved ass. Holding his breath, he had to close his eyes as he continued moving down Sasuke’s legs. Those sinful sounds kept dripping from Sasuke’s lips and he craved to hear more, to lean over his past lover and just let their bodies press together like they used to. Even though he that he shouldn’t be behaving like this, he shouldn’t be…'Why is it so hard? Why do you have to make it so hard, Sasuke?’

Sasuke’s heart suddenly skipped a beat and his eyes widened when Naruto said that there was no serious commitment or promise between him and Neji. What was he saying? 'Did he just admit that he doesn’t love Neji?’ He turned his head again and closed his eyes, his heart was beating faster than before and a sudden warmth embraced his whole body. The warmth was relaxing and made him feel safe. It felt like being accepted and wanted, it was just like the sensation he used to feel in his childhood years when he would cover himself and itachi at nights while his brother would read him bedtime stories and stay with him until he could fall sleep. It was really similar to that warmth he used to feel beneath that cover and in his brothers hold. He felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest but at the same time, he’d never felt that relaxed before. 'What are you doing to me usuratonkachi?’

He took a deep breath and tried to relax as Naruto kept pleasuring his body with his talented fingers. Naruto was still talking about that guy. Sasuke couldn’t even feel jealous about him anymore. He had already heard what Naruto thought of that Neji guy and when he looked at his blue eyes, he could easily read what was behind his confused expression, he didn’t love Neji the way he loved Sasuke.He only loved Sasuke in that way…But loved not love! If only it wasn’t all from the past…but he could still feel something between them. He couldn’t believe Naruto would still love him after everything that happened but he could still feel some strong emotions inside his ex fiance, and even himself. Why would he date a similar partner to Sasuke if he didn’t like Sasuke anymore? A small part of himself reminded him of Kiba and his similarities with Naruto. Did that really mean that they both still… ?

“You tell me he’s not a replacement but the way you describe him sounds like he’s my long lost twin. Why would you choose someone this similar to me Naruto?” He asked before biting his lip. He realised another soft gasp when Naruto began massaging his legs which were too close to his crotch. Oh God, he was already half hard and he didn’t even know how to stop making those small noises he was making. He was losing it.

Nothing mattered at the moment, only those touches and the owner of those warm hands mattered. He suddenly started responding to the touches unconsciously by slowly lifting his hips and then lowering it and slowly grinding his arousal on the table beneath him. He wasn’t even thinking about what he was doing.

Shouldn’t he be ashamed of doing this in front of Naruto while they weren’t together anymore? Why weren’t they together again? He couldn’t remember why he was trying so hard to hold back before. Why were they fighting with each other in the first place? Sasuke couldn’t remember anything. He’d already forgot all about their separation and Naruto’s new boy friend. His mind was empty from all his memories and filled by nothing but desire for the owner of those hands on his hips. It was like he was high but he couldn’t remember taking any drugs. Maybe he was just high on the love and desire Naruto was making him feel. His eyes were still closed and his lips slightly got parted. He noticed how Naruto’s hands stopped massaging his back. He couldn’t even stop moving and grinding his crotch on that damn table. He sped up his movement and rolled his hips with more pressure as he turned his head to look at Naruto again. He didn’t even know how flushed and erotic he was but the way Naruto was looking at him just set him on fire. “Nnaru..tohhhh.” He moaned louder before closing his eyes again. He’s face was still exposed for Naruto’s eyes and the think of Naruto seeing him in that venerable and flushed state sent shivers down his spin. He wanted him to touch him again,not just those small touches, he wanted needed to he covered by that gorgeous figure and kiss his soft looking lips again. He really wanted him, needed him. 'Do soahh…something.“

“Maybe I just have a type,” He muttered lamely. Yeah, right. Sure, he had a type - if Sasuke Uchiha was a type. Honestly, the guy was in a league of his own. If he thought about it, all the people he had dated exhibited characteristics Sasuke had. Naruto always found himself attracted towards the people who were snarky and liked to playfully insult him. Sometimes he just wanted to recreate what he and Sasuke had, which he had learnt painfully couldn’t ever be possible.

And…did Sasuke just raise his hips? Naruto’s eyes widened as he watched them raise up again. 'Holy fuck he did…is he…?’ It wasn’t uncommon that some people experienced certain, uh, urges when he massaged them. For the usual procedure, Naruto would just continue massaging them and let them go with their own pleasure and give them time to clean themselves up afterwards.

But this…Sasuke was lying in front of him now, trying to jerk off in his room under his touch. Was this real? Was he dreaming again? He had lost count of the amount of times he had had this very same fantasy - yes he had fantasises about his ex-fiancé. Through all the pain and everything, he was still attracted to Sasuke. Well, everyone was attracted to Sasuke, but only a handful of people had seen him sprawled on his back, legs parted wide with that delicious blush covering his body and-

Okay. This was bad. Sasuke turned around to look at him again and emitted a strangled sound. Those usually pale cheeks were flushed red with desire, onyx eyes half-lidded and Sasuke was softly panting. His own pupils dilated at the sight, his hands unintentionally tightening their grip on Sasuke’s hips.

'Crap, crap, crap,’ Did Sasuke have any idea of how sexy he looked right now? How could someone possibly look so erotic? The way he was looking at him…Sasuke was lost in his passion. It had literally been years since Naruto had seen Sasuke get so worked up just because of his touch. Swallowing tightly, he slowly lifted one hand away from his hips and trailed it from the top of Sasuke’s neck, down his spine, stopping just above his ass. A violent shudder travelled through his ex-lover’s body, and a rush of adrenaline surged through him.

“Sasuke,” He didn’t even try hiding the huskiness in his voice this time, he knew it was useless. And fuck, if he thought those little noises Sasuke was making were hot, then when Sasuke said his name mingled with a breathy moan he swore all his blood rushed south.

'He’s pleading with me, he wants me to-’ His heart pounded furiously against his ribcage, sweat beading on his hairline. Sasuke kept grinding into the table beneath him, and Naruto’s mouth went dry at the way those hips started rolling and twisting. 'He…wants me…’ Closing his eyes, he tried to control his now heavy breathing.

Climbing up onto the table, he placed his legs either side of Sasuke, trapping him in place with his body. Pressing up against him until there was no longer any space between them, he leaned down until his lips were brushing the shell of a pale ear, “Is this what you want, Sasuke?”

Before he’d even finished his sentence he pushed his own hips down on Sasuke, grinding sharply against him and exhaling heavily. Sasuke let out a drawn out moan, melting beneath him and lifting his hips up to regain the contact. Nothing in the world compared to this, he thought, licking at the sheen of sweat on the back of Sasuke’s neck and leaving sizzling kisses in his wake.

“I’m going to fuck you into this table,” He murmured, giving another roll of his hips against Sasuke and making him move forward slightly from the force. This was what he wanted, what he needed! His body was losing control, and he knew that without a doubt in his mind, as he slipped a hand underneath Sasuke and placed it over his crotch, that this was where he was meant to be…!

Hazily opening his eyes, the pleasure ended. He was still standing up, his hands rubbing soft, almost teasing circles on Sasuke’s hips unconsciously. Damn, now he was getting hard too. There was nothing more he wanted than to do exactly what his fantasy self had done, and so much more! But he…he couldn’t make the same mistake. No, it wasn’t right, and he would be damned if he hurt any more people because of his stupid decisions. Neji was still his boyfriend, and he couldn’t betray him like this. He’d learnt his lesson. And he just couldn’t take advantage of Sasuke when he was in this state, delirious with lust. Plus, he had just ended things with Kiba, and Naruto didn’t want to exploit how vulnerable Sasuke was at the moment.

That was why, instead of climbing up on the table to join Sasuke, he let his hands glide down lower and rest on his butt cheeks. Pausing for a moment, he simply groped that glorious ass, giving it a firm squeeze. Ass massages were often debated within the industry of being unprofessional or not, but the way Naruto saw it the ass was a part of the body just like anything else. That was why he did give them to people when they requested them. And besides, he had promised Sasuke a full body massage. This was what Naruto counted as a full body massage, and he wouldn’t feel guilty about touching Sasuke here since it was…purely professional.

“Just relax. I’ll make you feel good, Sasuke.” He murmured lowly, slowly starting to knead the mounds of flesh in his hands. A shiver went through his own body at seeing Sasuke squirm under him. Yes…purely professional.

Sasuke began breathing harshly threw his nose when Naruto’s hand started circling on his hip. 'What the hell is he doing? It’s not a time to tease damn it, just get on with it.’ Sasuke yelled in his mind and then lifted his hips again to make the idiot do something already. 'I swear if he don- OH GOD YES!’ He let out another loud gasp as Naruto’s hand finally reached to his butt cheeks and squeezed them hardly. He threw his head backward and bit his lips. His toes kept curling as his hips kept grinding rapidly again.

He heard Naruto telling him something but he couldn’t make out the meaning behind those words. He was too lost in that sensations to care about anything else. He closed his eye again as the fingers on his ass began doing magic on his muscles. Oh god, it’s been so long since the last times he felt like this. No, scratch that, He’d never felt like this before, not even when he had sex. It was like the effect of the previous and current massages were freeing all his sensual nerves and all he could do was squirming under his touch. He felt fresh and desperate at the same time, it was more than what he was used to but he still needed more, so much more. He felt the shiver in Naruto’s hands and he let out a shaky breath. It was crazy, his body was sensitive to every touch and his own movements were pushing him more and more on the edge. 

He looked at Naruto again, he was so damn beautiful with that look on his face. His eyes were half open and sharp and his hair was standing wildly on his forehead and in front of his eyes, his cheeks were darker and the whiskers were standing proudly on those said cheeks. Those whiskers were the first thing that caught his eyes when he first met Naruto, it made him remember how it all began. That’s when he suddenly realized what was really happening at the moment. He was so lost in the sensation that made him forget about who they were and what was going on. It was Naruto who was massaging him and looking at him like that, the same Naruto who hunted his dreams. The same Naruto who made love to him many nights and made him believe that love really existed. The same Naruto who walked away out of his life but never left his heart, the same guy who was with someone else now but was still looking at him like he’d never seen anything more…

“Naru…hnnng.” He felt his whole body spamming and releasing all his frustration as a white flesh took over his version. His lips parted as his body relaxed completely. It was like his orgasm lasted for hours but he finally managed to come back to earth a few minutes latter. His version finally started getting more clear and he got aware of his surrendering. His breath wasn’t as harsh anymore but he was still breathing faster than usual.His eyes widened and he turned his head to hide his face from Naruto. Did he just…?

_ Fuck…What have I done? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next part, where this may or may not continue x) thanks for reading!


	4. One for me

What was he thinking? How could he let this happen? What was he going to do now? Goddamn it… What was Naruto thinking now? He couldn’t believe how close he was to do the same thing Sakura did to him all those years ago. He felt disgusted in himself, he didn’t want to make Naruto do the same mistake again. He knew how much it hurt him the first time he did it and he knew he couldn’t ever forgive himself if things would go differently. He sighed in relief, nothing bad happened,Naruto didn’t do anything wrong. It was all just a massage…

He still remembered how Naruto was looking at him when he was still lots in his own lust, he knew it must have been very damn hard for Naruto to reject him without actually leaving. He knew he had to feel happy to see how much Naruto learnt from his past but it still hurt to think more about it. It made him doubt his ability in reading Naruto…Maybe he really did love Neji. He was proud of him for controlling himself like that but he was still angry of him for changing because of someone else. Sakura didn’t do much to get his attention and he gave up that easily while he stayed in control here…Maybe it was a sign to tell him there was no place for him in Naruto’s heart anymore because it was filled with someone else’s love. His lips shivered but he took a deep breath to stop the small sob which desperately wanted to be free. 

He had to admit, he didn’t want Naruto to move on and there was always this small part of him that told him that they were always going to be the one for each other no matter how distant they became. Apparently he was wrong and maybe…maybe it was time to shut that part of him and let Naruto go for real this time. He had to finally, completely move on from his ex and find someone else who could love him for real. He knew it was impossible though, if Naruto couldn’t love him enough then there was no way anyone else could love him the way he needed to be loved. 

He didn’t say anything for the rest of the session until it was over and Naruto began leaving the room for him but he had to stop him and finally do what he thought was necessary in the right way…He knew he couldn’t ever do it if he doesn't do it right then and there. 

“Wait!” He said before quickly taking Naruto’s arm to stop him. He just stared at him for a while, he couldn’t deny how much those eyes were still affecting him. It made him remember how he fell in love with him in the first place, it was Naruto…It would be worth it if it meant Naruto could be happy. “Thank you.” 

‘Not only for the message, for everything. For the years we were together, for everything we’ve been through together. For every second you spent loving me. For making me feel this feeling again after being betrayed by people I trusted and loved before you. Thank you for still looking at me like that and for not leaving today…Thank you for not giving up and for not letting me be the reason for doing that mistake again. Thank you for everything Naruto.’ He couldn’t say everything out loud so he just smiled and allowed his eyes to mirror how he was really feeling. 

“I’m glad you finally found someone who could change you. I can see that you… do love him and it’s good to see how loyal you are to him. Don’t let this one go Naruto, I’m proud of you for finally moving on and falling in love again. He really is the one for you.” It hurt, It hurt so damn much to say those out loud but he had to do it. He had to let Naruto know it was alright to move on and be happy with the one he loves…Even if the one he loved wasn’t Sasuke.

With all the people he had given massages to, he had never seen any react the way Sasuke did. It was…it was intimate, much too intimate to ever be considered ‘professional’. Oh, how Sasuke squirmed and writhed under his touch, shaking and shuddering and breathless. His body was so sensitive, and Naruto shamefully took advantage of this and applied more force, increased the pressure of his hands. Making Sasuke fall apart with his own hands was something Naruto hadn’t ever thought he would experience again. Yet he was, and it was real. It was real when Sasuke turned around to look at him, eyes glazed over in lust and body trembling with anticipation, and that he moaned his name in that voice and then…

Shit. Watching Sasuke’s body slowly come down from climax, he made sure to stand in a way that prevented his hard-on from touching or brushing against any part of Sasuke accidentally. Because if that happened, Naruto truly didn’t know if he would be able to stop himself. He wanted Sasuke so bad right now, wanted to take him hard and fast and just fuck the consequences. 

As Sasuke hid his face, he retracted his hands from their grip on his ex-fiance’s ass. Then he returned down to his lower legs, continuing down to his feet and before he could even register it, he was done. He immediately turned around once his hands were no longer touching Sasuke, letting him sit up and giving him some privacy as most clients preferred when they experienced the same bodily urges Sasuke had (and it also gave Naruto the chance to try and calm down. ‘Urgh, go down dammit!’ No use – he was gonna have to get away, he couldn’t let Sasuke see him like this!)

He almost stumbled when Sasuke caught his arm, and he hoped so desperately that Sasuke wouldn’t look down and notice his straining erection. That would be the ultimate humiliation. He had been hoping to subtly take care of it while Sasuke cleaned up…yeah that was not gonna happen. ‘Yes, yes, that’s it. Keep looking at my face, Sasuke. Don’t look down, please.’ Trying to get a handle on his aroused state, he straightened his form and pierced Sasuke with a levelled gaze. And then he said it.

‘Thank you’, those two words rattled around inside his brain as he stared at Sasuke, completely captivated by the beautiful man before him. Sasuke’s cheeks were still lightly flushed from his massage, and his stance was casual and loose – not rigid and stiff like he had been when Naruto had first seen him. He looked like he could curl up like a cat and take a nap, and Naruto faintly smiled as he recalled those long lost nights where Sasuke would just fall asleep on him. So warm, that feeling…

Knitting his brows together, he tilted his head to the side and gave it a small shake. What was Sasuke saying? Going on about Neji as if he was Naruto’s soulmate or something. His eyes softened, and he murmured lowly, as if it was a secret between them, “If you’re looking for the person who changed me, you need to look in a mirror, Sasuke.”

“If I could make the person I love the most feel so much pain, I figured I really wasn’t a decent guy,” The day he had managed to hurt Sasuke enough to make him leave, to break their engagement, it had really made Naruto think what type of person he was, and the way he treated other people. And when he really thought about it, he was actually a pretty self-centred person. He remembered all the times his friends would be trying to tell him something important, and he would interrupt with his own news he thought was more important. ‘Tch, what an idiot.’ 

Looking back, he really didn’t know how he hadn’t lost Sasuke sooner than he had. The brunette really put up with a lot coming from him, loved him, and gave him all the attention he wanted. All the times he would just do what he wanted, and Sasuke would let him go even if he didn’t want it, “You make me want to be a better person. It’s only because of you that I even stood a chance with Neji now.”

“But I-I,” He was getting choked up, what the hell was wrong with him? The words he wanted to say got stuck in his throat, trapped and he couldn’t speak. What exactly was he trying to say? That he wished that it wasn’t Neji, but Sasuke by his side? That he wished that they could have a second chance? Did he even have the right to ask for a second chance? After all, what was that old saying? Once a cheater, always a cheater…but he didn’t cheat now. He didn’t cheat on Neji…but he cheated on Sasuke. God, he felt sick. His head was spinning, and he just didn’t want Sasuke to leave without knowing-!

“I wanted to be better for you,” The words came out a garbled mess, and he could feel his cheeks start to heat up. Fuck, where had all his confidence gone? He hadn’t ever been so awkward around Sasuke. Even when they weren’t friends, he’d always yell and call him a bastard and taunt him without fear. But now…now there was so much history between, so many lingering feelings, so much hurt still there…

Yeah, so he foolishly thought that if he could change himself, become a better, more caring and selfless person, then he could stand a chance of winning Sasuke back. Those late nights when he was drunk off his ass and proclaiming to no one in the solitude of his apartment that he would get his Sasuke to come back to him. The more time that has passed since the break up, however, made these nights become less frequent, until eventually they stopped. He stopped drinking, because when he got drunk he just got sad and depressed and thought about Sasuke. Then he started dating, trying feebly to prove he could move on. But he knew that in the stubborn depths of his mind, he was still in love with Sasuke.

But now he would never reach Sasuke. He was amazing. A famous actor, in better health than he had ever been, and he stood on his own two feet. Sasuke had moved on, and he seemed to think that Naruto had done the same. He had even smiled when he said that Naruto loved Neji. Why would he say that? He never said that he loved Neji! Neji…a frown marred Naruto’s lips as he thought of his boyfriend. They were never meant to last, and Naruto was just so confused now. He knew he would have to break it off with Neji soon, since seeing Sasuke he would no longer feel the spark between them like he used to. They were going to need a long talk soon.

“And I don’t know what exactly went down between you and Kiba,” He started, moving a little closer to Sasuke and focusing his eyes on him, “But if he couldn’t hold onto you, then he doesn’t deserve you. Don’t settle for someone less than you, Sasuke. You’re too good for a lot of people, but I know that someone out there is waiting for you.” Feeling bold and acting before he could hesitate, he gently moved a strand of hair out of Sasuke’s face and let their eyes lock. Burning, intense and fiery…god, if he were to die the last thing he would want to see was those obsidian orbs.

“You should come in for another massage, you know. You look a thousand times more relaxed.” A sad smile crossed his lips, as he took his hand away, and thought that the chances of Sasuke returning for another massage was about as likely as ramen falling from the sky. He didn’t want Sasuke to leave, he didn’t want him to disappear again. “Or hey, maybe you could get me a ticket to your next big movie premiere?” The silent question was heard loud and clear between them: ‘Will I get to see you again?’

'If I could make the person I love the most feel so much pain, I figured I really wasn’t a decent guy. The person I love the most.. not loved!’ Sasuke wondered if Naruto knew what he was really stating. He tried to mask his emotions and look natural but inside, there was a storm going on. Sasuke was the one who changed Naruto? He was the one that he still loved or was it just a silly mistake? His heart kept beating faster and faster as Naruto continued. His lungs stopped working and it became impossible to breathe when Naruto choked up his own words.'But I what? Don’t do this to me if you don’t mean it Naruto.’

He watched as he tried to come up with a way to explain himself better and he finally took a breathe in when Naruto continued. He had to stop himself from snorting when Naruto’s cheeks got darker, was it really that hard for him to have this conversation? It was amusing to watch him struggling like that to explain himself further, even though Sasuke didn’t need to hear anymore explanations to understand Naruto’s feelings. He’d heard enough to know what he was trying to say. It was an impossible fantasy to Sasuke but apparently it was becoming true because his idiot still couldn't give up on their love to move on. How idiotic is that? He could clearly see that they both still... 

He’s eyes suddenly widened (slightly) when his eyes finally caught the sight of Naruto’s undeniable hard on. He quickly looked on Naruto’s face again, trying to act obvious about it. 'And he says he doesn’t jack off to his customers. Then how are you going to take care of that usuratonkachi?’ He let a smirk sit on his lips the thought but he dropped it again when he heard Naruto’s next statements. 'What do you mean? You just said you still love me and then say someone out there is waiting for me? Do you want me to kill you for being this dense’ He thought in amusement but his a part of him was still feelings happy and overwhelmed. He didn’t know if he should let himself feel happy about any of these though! Was this really happening? What if it was a dream? What if he was wrong and none of the things Naruto said meant anything? No, it did. Sasuke could see it in Naruto’s eyes, he meant every word.

His heart started beating slower as The blond got closer to him and brushed his hair away. It was always an act that affected him so he didn’t hesitate leaning to the touch and inhaling the scent Naruto was offering him. He didn’t break the eye contact either, he couldn’t even if he wanted to. Those eyes were the same eyes that stole his soul all those years ago and it seemed like they could still do their magic and hypnotize him. He broke the contact just to watch that firm smile sit on those kissable lips, only if it didn’t look like a sad smile…

“Are you sure you want to come? I can tell you hardly ever watch television.” He mocked with a smirk and was happy to see how that sad smile disappeared. “Now get out, I need to change…You need some time to take care of your little problem anyway.” He said before pointing at his crotch with his eyes. If looks could kill sasuke would be a dead meat by then but instead he just sat there smugly as Naruto exited the room.

Sasuke stood up and started cleaning up with some tissues before dressing up again. He drank some water and waited for Naruto to come back. He thought about what to do about the information he had until he saw Naruto entering the room. He knew he overdid it when he answered Naruto’s confession that way but he needed some time to think about what he really had to say but he made up his mind in that quick moments he was alone in that room. Instead of running away or choosing for both of them, this time he decided to let Naruto choose with an open mind.

“I lied you know? When I said your kiss felt just like kissing the back of my hand.” He could tell Naruto knew what he was talking about so he just continued. “I just knew it wouldn’t work for either of us so I wanted to give us the freedom we both needed. I also knew how resistant you were and I knew you wouldn’t agree so I had to make it believable.” He stared at the ground, not daring to look at Naruto. He had to be careful about what he really had to say so he didn’t want to get distracted by Naruto’s expression. He was lucky Naruto wasn’t interrupting him already.

“Kiba never was my boyfriend to begin with either, more like a persistence one night stands…Kind of like you. I wasn’t so worked up about him when I came here, it was actually because of a certain someone.” He looked up and finally met Naruto’s eyes again. He walked toward him and stood beside the closed door. “If you really meant what you said…and want to start over again, settle things with Neji first. If you still feel the same way after talking to him, feel free to call me.” He brought out a card and his phone from his pocket and dialed the numbers on the card. It didn't take long before Naruto’s phone rang and then he hung up. “Who knows? Maybe I don’t need to look too far to find the person who’s waiting for me.”

When Sasuke suddenly leaned into his touch, Naruto felt like there was nothing wrong in the world at that moment. Everything was beautiful and nothing hurt. This small interaction between them was not as physical as the massage session, not even close, and yet it felt more…intimate, between them. Or maybe it was just because he was staring into those eyes which were also staring deeply into his own. It was funny, when they were together they could just look at each other and know what the other wanted to say without having to say it – something that irritated and amused their friends greatly. Nobody else would know what they were on about, but they knew. They always knew.

…And then, the bastard that he was, Sasuke had to go and ruin the moment mentioning his goddamn erection!! When Sasuke openly stared at his crotch, Naruto couldn’t stop the pinkness filling out his cheeks. ‘This asshole is enjoying this, fuck. Now how is he ever gonna take me seriously when I talk about massage therapy again!?’ Mentally groaning, he aimed an embarrassed glare at Sasuke, “Didn’t you know it’s rude to stare?” He questioned, frustrated as Sasuke moved his eyes from his erect cock to now stare at Naruto. Throwing his hands up in the air, Naruto marched into the private room he had been trying to get to before, mumbling under his breath, “…wouldn’t have to do this…your fault asshole…”

Salvaging the last of his so-called professionalism, Naruto refused to let himself come on the job. After washing the oil off his hands, he paced back and forth and thought of the unflattering mental image of his godfather Jiraya in lacy lingerie and within minutes found his problem had disappeared. ‘Wonder what the old man would say if he knew people think of him to cool off rather than heat up’, he snorted at the thought as he re-entered the main room, where Sasuke had cleaned himself up (‘he was the one who actually came, he shouldn’t be looking so smug dammit!’) and was apparently ready to go. Before Naruto could even open his mouth to say goodbye, Sasuke had already started talking. He was going to interrupt the bastard, until he realized that Sasuke was referring back to their last night together, and he kept silent the entire time.

That last kiss they had shared…Sasuke said he lied about it not meaning anything. Eyes wide and lips parted, he stared in shock at the man who oddly enough wouldn’t meet his gaze. So…all this time, they both still had feelings for each other. A small part of him was mad at Sasuke for lying, for ending their relationship with his own choice. But bigger than that, he actually felt really grateful to Sasuke. Naruto knew he wouldn’t have ever had the strength to end things between them on his own, and Sasuke just did what he had to do. And as much as there had been pain and suffering…the time apart had made him discover parts of himself he hadn’t known about before. He could only speak for himself, but he could pretty much say the same went for Sasuke.

Even more than that! Sasuke said Kiba wasn’t his boyfriend at all, that he wasn’t hung up on him in the slightest! His hands clenched into fists when Sasuke mentioned a ‘certain someone’. He wasn’t an idiot, despite how people often judged him. If he hadn’t been able to keep his mind off of Sasuke all last night, then Sasuke… ``Oh god, and he was with Kiba…I can only imagine what happened…’

All this information was coming at Naruto so fast, he barely had time to absorb it but Sasuke kept talking. Actually, Sasuke had talked a lot today. Talked more than he had in a long time, and Naruto found it incredibly refreshing - seeing this newer, softer and simultaneously stronger side of Sasuke was truly amazing.

“Is this real?” He whispered, staring in awe at Sasuke. His brain had short-circuited, and he couldn’t believe it was telling him that the man he loves – yes, loves! – was giving him a chance to start over again, to be together again…did he really just get Sasuke’s number? After those barren months of desperately calling any number in the hope he would reach Sasuke, he now held that very number in his phone. There was no way this was happening, that he could be so lucky to get a second chance. His heart was pumping blood furiously around his body, and he lifted one of his hands to shakily run through his hair as he tried to get a hold on his emotions, “Could you ever really forgive me?”

Sasuke let out a snort before nodding gently. “You didn’t even go all the way and I can see you already learnt your lesson. Why wouldn’t I?” He said before putting on his glasses. He opened the door to step out but suddenly paused. He felt like he had to do something before going out. Something that could assure him Naruto would call, something that he could keep as a good memory if things didn’t go the right way. He stepped back and pressed his hand on Naruto’s cheek before kissing his other cheek gently. “I’ll kill you if you don’t call.” He whispered into his ear before finally exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

It had been days since he left Naruto that day but still nothing. The asshole still hadn’t called. Sasuke kicked his shoes off as he entered his house after a busy day and walked angrily toward his bedroom. They had shooting that morning. It He had to play a stupid part in which he had to stay too long in a damn pool, showing off his naked chest for the audience right before being attacked by an imaginary shark. He had to swim out of the pool and get back just to save his soon to be girlfriend co-actress . Of course it would look much more real in the cinema with all the effects they put on those scenes but it was still so hard to actually play those scenes. Imagine spending hours in a cold pool in front of many people and keep acting the same damn exhausting scene over and over until the director feel like it’s good enough to be on his film. Simply put, It exhausted Sasuke to death. At least this project was almost over. He only had one shooting left and then he only had to wait for two weeks before the premium. Speaking of which, Naruto said he wanted to be there. 'I should probably tell Kakashi to get a seat for him.’

He laid on his bed without bothering to take any of his clothes off. He took his phone out of his pocket to check it again, still nothing! What the hell was Naruto waiting for? He thought Naruto would call him a lot sooner than that just to make sure the number was right. He thought Naruto wanted that chance so he had to jump into it as soon as he could but instead he just kept quiet for days. He groaned before throwing his phone on the other side of his bed in frustration and closed his eyes. Maybe Naruto really didn’t mean what he said. Maybe Sasuke just jumped into conclusions without paying attention. Was Naruto just mocking him when he said…No, it couldn’t be that, right? 'Stop thinking about it. So what if he doesn’t call? Maybe he just doesn’t want to be with me anymore…he probably just changed his mind and decided to stay with Neji. Should I call him instead? Like hell I will. That coward is not getting anything out of me if he doesn’t…’ And that’s when his phone suddenly began ringing and shaking the sheet beneath him. He felt like his heart stopped but he took a deep breath to control his heartbeat before sitting up and reaching for the phone. 'Naruto!’ His name was shining on his phone and for a second he thought if he should really answer. He was so damn nervous but he thought it’s best to answer, he’d been waiting for this call for too long anyway. He finally touched the green button and hold the phone on his ears.

None of them talked at first, there was no sound except for their breathing and Sasuke’s loud heartbeat. “Naruto?” He finally managed to whisper and his heart melted when he heard the sound of his ex fiance from the small device.


	5. Love never left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super soft and sweet chapter, I hope y'all like it~

You know those moments in life where things just fall into place? And you’re speechless and amazed at how easy it is, how perfectly things fit together when you thought that in no way possible it would? That was what was happening to Naruto right now. He couldn’t even find words to reply, which was something rare in his case. All he could do was stop and stare at Sasuke, the warm press of those oh-so-familiar lips against his cheek causing his eyelashes to flutter and almost close. But he didn’t close his eyes, no, he kept them focused on the man in front of him.

‘Sasuke forgives me,’ The thought tumbled around inside his head, almost too unpredictable to actually be true. Sure, Naruto had hoped for Sasuke’s forgiveness…just like how he hoped that one day he would find a word to rhyme with ‘orange’. To actually hear Sasuke admit that he was forgiven, that the past was now behind him – behind them, it felt like a massive weight had been lifted off his shoulders. ‘He…He’s forgiven me…’

And with a whisper of a threat that Naruto should call him or risk death, Sasuke turned and was gone from the room in seconds. Continuing to stare at the place where Sasuke had been standing just moments ago, Naruto felt his stomach start doing somersaults. Then, a small smile curved his lips and grew and grew and he couldn’t remember ever feeling this happy. What was there to be sad or depressed about? He had Sasuke’s forgiveness! Not only did he have Sasuke’s forgiveness…he also had his number. It was like some sort of crazy, messed up but totally amazing dream, and Naruto inexplicably found himself in a brighter, lighter mood for the rest of the day.

When he was done for the day, he checked the time on his phone and noticed that there was a missed call and a text message from Neji. ‘I hope you’re feeling better because I am coming over this evening whether you are dying or not’ Yikes! He sounded kinda pissed off, and Naruto came to realise that something must have happened since Neji only acted like a spoiled, entitled brat when things were not going according to his plan, or when he was just having a bad day. Pursing his lips together, Naruto typed out a quick message letting him know that was fine and that he was on his way home. If Neji was upset about something, it was gonna make talking about their relationship a whole lot harder.

…until he arrived home to a sobbing Neji babbling about how he got demoted to a lower level branch in his family’s company. Instead of having a serious talk about their relationship, he was up half the night comforting Neji, until he finally managed to get him to go to sleep…at around 4am. Things got decidedly much more difficult from that point onwards. Of course, Naruto had to allow some time to pass since Neji always got so touchy when it came to his job. All the times he would be talking with Neji, it felt like his phone was searing through to his skin. He really did want to call Sasuke, but the brunette had told him to sort things out with Neji first before they talked again, so he would do just that. It was hard to keep being with Neji when all he wanted was Sasuke, but he wasn’t going to act like some jerk and double the blow for the Hyuuga.

That was why when one evening, when they were sitting together watching TV, Neji confronted him and said they were not going to work out. Of course Naruto had started responding immediately, and when he asked Neji why he felt that way the Hyuuga only gave a faint smile and told Naruto that he was an idiot to think he wouldn’t notice because apparently, Naruto was the type of person who wore his heart on his sleeve. Personally, Naruto didn’t know how to feel about being so easily read through his emotions – but he wasn’t Sasuke, he just couldn’t make himself suppress them. Neji understood this, and they shared a long talk together, sitting side by side on the couch. There was no real anger from either of them, though there was definitely some hurt in there. When it started to get dark Neji gave him a parting kiss and was gone.

The very next day, Naruto got to his phone as soon as he could without the risk of being interrupted by anything, sprawled over his old, comfy couch as he dialled Sasuke’s number with shaky fingertips. It rang and rang…and rang. ‘Dammit! Sasuke you better pick up or I swear-!’ Silence greeted him. Not uncomfortable or awkward, it was just…a thoughtful silence. Eventually, his name was said and he felt a whoosh of excitement pass through him.

“Yeah, it’s me,” He replied, having only just now discovered how much he missed hearing Sasuke’s voice. Has it always been this soothing? Clearing his throat when silence was still heard from Sasuke’s end, he continued, “Sorry I took so long, a lot has been going on over here. I didn’t want to call you until I had everything settled, and well, now I do.”

“So lemme just cut to the chase,” There was no point beating around the bush, and Naruto knew he and Sasuke were both very blunt, honest, get-shit-done sort of people, so he would appreciate Naruto’s straight-forwardness more than he would if they just talked about trivial things and skirted around the matter. That just wasn’t their style. Inhaling softly through his nose, Naruto released his breath as he spoke at the same time, “I ended it with Neji. We’re officially over.”

Saying it out loud reinforced just how true it was. He had actually broken up with Neji…well, he always knew he would, but this was much more sudden than he had in mind. He was more than 99% certain it was because of Sasuke, and Naruto didn’t hold that against him at all. Like he had said before, he hadn’t loved Neji…not in the way he loved Sasuke. It had taken Naruto to experience a broken-off wedding and three failed relationships (not to mention the occasional random one night stand) before he had enough sense in his to know that the way he loved Sasuke couldn’t be imitated or replaced for something better. There was nothing better than that, he knew this now.

“And I called, y’know, so that means you won’t have to kill me anymore,” he teased, his lips quirking up at the small banter he had made. God, it was just so easy with Sasuke. Naruto had heard a few stifled yawns coming from Sasuke’s end, as much as the brunette tried to hide them. It made him frown, and feel a bit worried about Sasuke. ‘The guy hardly ever yawns unless he’s exhausted, he better not be pushing himself too hard’, Naruto thought and before he could stop himself, he asked, “Are you okay? You still sound as tired as you were when you came for your massage. You’re not having trouble sleeping are you?”

’Fina-fucking-lly!’ Sasuke mentally cheered in his mind when Naruto told him him about why it took him so long to call. He’d been waiting for this moment for too long. ‘Fuck, it’s really happening!’ After all those years, after everything that happened, they were finally talking together as if nothing had happened in the first place. Now, they were both free and willing to start over. He smiled widely, he was happy there was no one around to see his overjoyed behavior. 

His eyelids were heavy and he felt like he was about to fall asleep any seconds but it didn’t matter. There was no way he’d fall asleep while he could finally have this chance to talk to Naruto like this again. He didn’t say anything, he was too tired to think about what to say so he just listened to hear him again. He let out a small chuckle as Naruto mentioned his death thread, “You’re lucky you did. I was actually about to get over there with a knife to make it reality.” He joked with a yawn and waited for Naruto to jock back but he met with a small silence again. 

‘ 'Are you okay?’ He sensed the worriedness in Naruto’s voice. The middle of his eyebrows bowed down and his lips formed a thin line. The thing was, he was really tired, not just physically, he was tired from outside and inside. You see, Sasuke wasn’t always like this. He used to be a cheerful child in a house bigger than the kinds of houses most children in his age could even dream of having. 

A lot of kids treated him coldly because of the jealousy they felt toward him. There were also some other children who tried to manipulate him into being their friends just because he was ‘the rich kid.’ Sasuke could read them, he could see how all of them cared about his video games more than himself so he locked his heart in his chest and made sure not to ever let anyone from outside his home get near it. He had a loving family, they all cared about him a lot…He didn’t need anyone else other than them, but it all changed with that incident. 

He found himself leaving that big loving house and he began living in a small place with his mother and brother. Unlike what everyone else assumed, Sasuke wasn’t so dense about what was the reason for all those. He was only ten but he was old enough to see how his father step by step got distant from them and found his happiness in another woman’s hold. He could see the sadness in his mother’s eyes when she realized there was no place for her in that house. He always pretended like he wasn’t able to understand but he always did. 

He pretended he didn’t see his brother’s anger toward their father, he pretended like he didn’t see how exhausted her mother got when she had to work two shifts in order to feed her children, he pretended like he wasn’t bothered by his classmates treating him harsher because of that big change in his life. What would he gain by letting others see his sadness anyway? At least that way he could hide his dark side from his family and let them have a little bit of hope left in themselves. It didn’t stop him from hating his father though, it was all his fault for betraying his family.

He couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw him again after five years of betrayal. He got furious when his mother accepted his father's apology and took them back to his house, even with all the protests Itachi did. He didn’t say anything again, He just busied himself with studying and without knowing, he got distant from every living person in his life. He could see how his father was still cheating on her but his mother was too broken to let him go again. He thought no one deserved to be trusted anymore since 'Honesty’ hardly existed in his life.

He didn’t expect to be betrayed again until one day he knocked his brothers room to ask him for a book but found the room empty with a letter. Itachi was gone because he didn’t want to live in the same house his father was living. His parents began fighting about every single thing because none of them were happy with each other and they both wanted to blame each other because of everything but Sasuke kept silent again, it was because he didn’t know how to actually speak up…he was too used to keeping silence and bearing the hardships without any protest, he didn’t know how to protests.

It all changed when he met a loud,blond,idiot,hyperactive and self centered boy in his class. He hated him at first, he thought he was annoying and never gave him his attention. He got furious when he realized he had to torture the boy but he didn’t protest again, he just did his best to finish their sessions as soon as possible and getting away from him but after months of spending time with him, listening to his unnecessary ranting and knowing more about his personal life, he found himself drown to the boy. He seemed different, he always acted tough and uncaring but in reality he was so easy to get hurt and he always showed kindness to everyone around him no matter how much he lacked kindness for himself. 

No matter how many times people like Sakura hurt him, he always forgave them and never hold any grudge against them. He always shouted to state what he wanted and the determination in his eyes was always there.That determinations and his freedom in saying what was in his mind always caught Sasuke off guard. He was the first person who actually got Sasuke to yell back. Sasuke always usually just ignored people and walked away but when Naruto kept challenging him, he always took the challenge with eagerness and stood up for himself when they began to fight. He didn’t know why but he wanted to prove something that way, not only to Naruto but to himself too. He wanted to prove it was okay to stand up for himself. He wanted to see if shouting to problems, like how Naruto always did, could actually scare the said problems away or not. He wanted to remind himself that he mattered and he had to do something to make others remember that he existed as well.

He didn’t know how, but he began feeling better as he spent more time with him. They fought a lot but there were times when they talked and opened up to each other. They became best friends and before he knew it, he was falling hard for that loud, annoying and hyperactive teenager.

He tried to ignore his feelings but it was too hard to pretend like Naruto wasn’t in his mind every day and every night. It was hard to ignore his heart when it sped up every time he saw him. It was hard to look away every time Naruto smiled at him or looked at him like Sasuke was the only person he cared the most about in his life. It was so hard to pull away when Naruto finally claimed his lips and promised not to ever betray and give up on him.

His parents found out about their relationship when he was nineteen, they disproved. His father kept saying a man can’t love another man in the way lovers love each other and that’s when Sasuke finally stood up for himself in front of his father for the first time. How dare he talk about love while he always betrayed the ones who loved him and proved that he never loved any of them. If there was one person who had no idea how to love others, it was his father. He had no right to scold him over this. He left that house with some money that he saved while he was still living in that house and moved on with Naruto. It didn’t take long before they got engaged and he found himself outside of their bedroom, watching Naruto making out with someone other than him.

Yes, it was just a kiss but it was a lot more to him. What if Naruto was just like his father? He found himself in his mother's shoes when Naruto apologized and asked him to stay together. 'So that’s how mum felt like!’ Could he really make the same mistake that his mother did and trust a cheater to break his heart again? Could he really ignore his problem and let it eat him alive again instead of doing something about it? Could he really feel happy by being that attached to Naruto and thinking that he’s nothing without his fiance? No! He had to move on, no matter how much it hurt him.

Now after all those years, they wanted to start over again. Now they both learnt how to grow up on their own and Naruto proved that he regretted doing what he did and he wasn’t going to do it again, now he had the power to trust and forgive him again. Now that he felt safe and loved again, he could look back and see how he grew up from all the hardships he’d been through and frankly, he was exhausted from all that. He wanted to shout out all these to Naruto, to let everything out but he was so damn tired.He felt exhausted and relieved at the same time. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was, he was exactly where he always wanted to be and he didn’t know how to really express his sadness and happiness.

A small tear ran out of his eyes but he smiled and tried to stop the sob which was about to run away from his mouth as well. He was happy, his cry wasn’t because he wasn’t happy, he really was, he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d cried, it must have been when he was still a child and his happy family in that big old house were his whole world but right now, he just wanted to finally let it all out. If there was one person he trusted enough to cry in his presence (or on the other line if phone) it was Naruto, he felt safe to do it at the moment.

“I’m fine.” He knew his voice was shaking but he didn’t try to hide it. “ I just had an exhausting day…” He paused for a second, knowing that he really needed to talk this time. “ I was also thinking about the past, about mum, dad, Itachi, you…how it all began and…And how much it hurt to stay silent while you all left me alone, but the thing is…” 

He swallowed hard before taking a shaky breath. “I’ve never been this happy in my life…Don’t ever leave me again Naruto…I can’t handle that again. I really want this to work out because…I still love you.” This was actually the first time he’d ever said those words out loud. He always just kisses his or smiled when Naruto told him he loved him but he was glad he finally found a chance to say them, he’d never felt this relieved before.

Those three little words Sasuke had uttered so softly over the phone hit Naruto in the chest with the force of a hundred bricks. Well fuck, of all the things in the world that could’ve come out of Sasuke’s mouth he didn’t see this coming! God, his heartbeat had changed from a steady, relaxed rhythm to wildly beating so loud he could hear it in his ears. Never had Sasuke ever told him that, not even during their first time! 

Actually…that was where Naruto had said it. But it wasn’t because of the heat of the moment, no way! It was just seeing Sasuke trust him like that, completely giving himself to Naruto mind, body and soul, it had caused the bristling fire of passion inside him to burst into a full force inferno. He loved Sasuke for being his rival, then for being his best friend, and eventually for being his boyfriend. And Naruto had foolishly thought that since he hadn’t been with anyone besides Sasuke before in his life, he was missing out on something, which led to his stupid kiss with Sakura. Ha! What a joke! He wasn’t missing out on anything, he had had it all. It had taken breaking Sasuke’s heart and then his own to come to this conclusion, and he realised what a fool he was for making the one he called his soulmate suffer such pain at his hands.

But now, with this amazing second chance Sasuke was giving him, they could start again as more well-rounded and self-confident individuals. And hearing this confession from Sasuke…it just made it all the more crystal clear to him that this was where he was supposed to be. This wonderful person had chosen to love him, and Naruto would never give anything less to him.

“I love you too, Sasuke,” He said, his words a little rushed as his emotions jumped all over the place, unable to contain them. His breathing was rapid and he felt his face was covered with an embarrassed yet happy blush, but he couldn’t care less! “I love you so damn much, and I’m gonna do everything I can to make sure you keep feeling this happy. Nothing in the world could make me want to leave you again, you hear me? There’s nobody else for me, nobody but you. I mean it, I swear to you.”

He knew all about Sasuke’s family. He had known bits and pieces of it through the usual gossip at school back in the day, but it wasn’t until he and Sasuke had become really close friends that he had gotten to hear the whole story. After hearing about how broken Sasuke’s family was, Naruto didn’t know how to feel. Having never met or known his parents, who had died in a building collapse just days after he was born, Naruto had no idea what it was like to have a real family, or know any of the struggles that went on in a real family. He had the old man Jiraya, and that old granny Tsunade of course, but there was a reason those two never became parents. Let’s just say that gambling and erotic writing were not the ideal environments to grow up around, not that he would trade it for anything. He loved those two a lot, however unconventional they may be.

Yet, seeing Sasuke feel so lonely and suffer in silence and solitude, it had made his heart ache for the boy. A lot of times Naruto had unkind thoughts about Sasuke’s family, thinking about how selfish all of them were and how they didn’t deserve someone as incredible as Sasuke if they weren’t going to show him the love and appreciation he deserved. That was probably when he started falling for Sasuke, and oh boy did he fall hard. Every day he would be with Sasuke. Sure, Naruto had his other friends and enjoyed being with them, but not a day went by that he didn’t spend time with Sasuke – even if they were studying together, something Naruto initially hated but grew to love seeing as how Sasuke started helping him with study techniques. And finally, when he had been unable to hold back any longer, he’d kissed Sasuke deeply and swore he had never felt anything so magical in his life, as he whispered the promise to never betray Sasuke’s trust and to always be by his side.

That was why when he had cheated on Sasuke, he was literally disgusted in himself. He had cheated on him. Cheated, just like the way Sasuke’s father continued cheating on his mother and tearing her heart apart. After Sasuke had so bravely stood up for him and for their love to his father, being with Naruto and eventually getting engaged…it was like things were going too perfect for them and the universe decided to fuck things up just because it could. Naruto had never suffered a regret in his life until that day, and the years following had proven an unexpected yet welcome learning curve. He knew now just how much Sasuke meant to him, and there wasn’t a shadow of doubt in his mind.

“God, I love you,” His voice whispered so quietly that it could almost go unheard. He didn’t even care if he was saying it too much, only that he was saying it and he meant it and Sasuke could hear him, and believe him. He knew Sasuke was crying, and he was so relieved that he was. Obviously he wasn’t glad Sasuke was crying, but the fact he could do so without shame around Naruto was so amazing. “I really miss you,” He smiled, voice back up to a low murmur as he leaned back more against the couch and wishing now more than ever that Sasuke was right there with him. He had missed Sasuke not only for a few days, but for goddamn years! They seriously needed to spend time together, now that they were officially back together.

“Hey, let’s meet up tomorrow. I’m pretty much free from 3 in the afternoon onwards, don’t have as many clients tomorrow,” He really wanted to see Sasuke, and he knew the first thing he would do when he saw him would be hugging him to death. Hugging gave a different feeling compared to kissing – even though Naruto was definitely not complaining about kissing, don’t get him wrong. He just thought that they meant a lot more than kisses did. You didn’t have to care about someone to want to kiss them, but to hug them there had to be something more emotional involved. To hug someone showed how much you truly cared about them, just holding their body in your arms and embracing, connecting, feeling…and plus, he just loved hugging Sasuke the most.

Suddenly remembering the brunette’s exhausted physical and mental state (‘Not only filming but waiting for my call probably stressed him out’), he corrected his statement, “Unless you’re busy with rehearsals or shooting or however you call it. We can change the day, whatever works for you. We can go out to that new ramen place that opened on the corner of the main street, I’ve been dying to try their ramen! They have other stuff on the menu as well, but who cares about that? But if you’re too tired then I can just come to you, no problem! Though, I’ll need your new address – just hope I don’t lose my way!” Yeah, okay so maybe he was getting a little too excited, maybe he was babbling too much – but so what!? Now that they were together, he would shower Sasuke in affection and the first step of that was for them to have a proper date together!

He finally released the sob he was holding as Naruto filled him with his love. His tears were running down his cheeks non-stoppable but it didn’t matter. It had been years since the last time he cried and he needed to let all the tears that he’d kept inside get out of his system. How long has it been since the last time he heard Naruto saying those words? He never knew how much missed hearing them until that moment. Naruto was saying it over and over in a breathless tone that assured Sasuke he was really telling the truth.He wanted to hear it a lot more because something inside of him was desperate for that reassurance.

"I miss you too.“ He whispered before letting out another sob. It was so hard to be that open, even with Naruto, but it still gave him a kind of satisfaction for finally being able to be completely honest with someone, without trying to hide anything. He began breathing easier when he heard Naruto talking about meeting each other the next day, he wanted to jump into the request and take it but he suddenly remembered that he had his last shooting tomorrow. 

Then again, he could rest for now and meet Naruto at night after the shooting. "It’s alright, I have shooting until 5 but it’s not going to be as exhausting as today.I just need to come home and take a shower before that.” He sighed and waited for Naruto to keep talking about what they could do or where they could meet. He closed his eyes and tried not to fall asleep as Naruto’s voice kept comforting him. He wasn’t even crying anymore, he’d already cried enough for a day. He didn’t feel the heaviness in his heart which he always used to carry around anymore, he felt refreshed and warm inside but his body was still numb.

‘Heh, He’s still a ramen freak!’ He snorted when Naruto mentioned meeting in a new ramen shop. A public place other than the coffee shop…That coffee shop was one of the only places he could usually go without being harassed by others because the owner of that coffee shop was a close friend of his and never let any paparazzi or freaks come in there. Not to mention it was on the other side of the town where people hardly cared about sitting in a coffee shop and drinking coffee so he always had the most privacy that he needed there. 

Naruto couldn’t come to his house either. There was always some paparazzi in front of his house to check on everything he did. “How about you giving your address to me? I can’t be seen in public with anyone and there are paparazzi here at my place. You can get some ramen and wait for me at home…I mean your place. I’ll be there at 8 or so.“ He really was tired, wasn’t he? He almost forgot they weren’t living in the same place anymore. He heard Naruto talking a bit more but as he kept listening to his breathing got heavier and he found himself in the land of dreams.

The next day when he woke up with his phone in his hand he got confused until he remembered what was the last thing he was doing last night.’ I probably fell asleep in the middle of the phone call!’ He stretched his hands and legs before standing up and dressing up for work. He wanted to shower after work so he just put on some new clothes and ate some breakfast. He checked his phone and noticed he had a message from Naruto. He snorted as he read the message and saved the address inside it in his GPS.

A few hours later he rushed home and took a quick shower before standing in front of his closet to see what to put on. He didn’t want to look so dressed up but he wanted to put on something sexier than his normal clothing. He smirked as he took a black t-shirt out of his closet and matched it with a short blue ski jacket which was a bit tight and stood right above his crotch. He didn’t bother putting on any boxers but he made sure that his black jeans were tight enough to show off his ass. He ran his hand through his hair and put on a black and blue scarf on his neck before taking his phone and keys and rushing out.

He got in front of Naruto’s house thirty minutes early. He knocked on the door a few times and waited for Naruto to open the door. "Hey.” He said with a smile when the door finally opened and he pushed Naruto to get inside. He couldn’t stop his heart from beating that fast. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Kiss and make up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit emotional, and a bit steamy x) enjoy my friends!

Listening to Sasuke crying over the phone was actually really heartbreaking, hearing him sobbing was almost too much to bear. Naruto just wanted to hold him in his arms and give him the love he needed; but he also knew that Sasuke really needed this. It wasn’t a common thing to see or hear Sasuke cry, so this was something big and he continued to whisper words of comfort over the phone.

His world brightened when Sasuke could meet up with him the next day, and he couldn’t stop the massive grin stretching across his whiskered cheeks. Excitedly, he began babbling his address to Sasuke and saying other things he wanted to do. Sure, it was a shame they couldn’t go out to eat, but she was still seeing Sasuke so it didn’t matter!

"And then we can-” his voice cut off when he realised how quiet it was on the other end of the phone. Stopping talking, he listened and heard the steady sound of even breathing. He smiled. 'The bastard really was tired’, he thought fondly, before whispering into the receiver, “Goodnight, Sasuke. I love you.” He then left a message, typing out his address and teasing Sasuke that it was rude to fall asleep when he was talking about his ramen.

The next day he couldn’t really keep his focus at work, and almost left the place before his last patient for the day came in. He was way too excited for Sasuke coming over! As soon as he was gone for the day, he dashed over to the new ramen place and ordered take-out ramen for two. Then he went back home and tidied up his place as best he could, and dressed in some navy blue jeans and his favourite orange short-sleeved shirt he’d gotten from Sasuke actually, for his birthday a few years back. He still kept it all this time, though he hadn’t worn it since the split. Now was the perfect opportunity!

And it was a good thing he was too eager and had gotten dressed and ready early, because Sasuke had come half an hour early! Widening his eyes, he quickly set the table and checked himself out in the mirror once more before rushing to the door and opening it with a smile.

Naruto had to try really hard to keep his mouth from dropping wide open. 'Holy ramen, he looks amazing,’ and Naruto couldn’t agree more with his brain. It was like his eyes were glued to Sasuke’s body. Damn, was it just him or had his ex (no wait, his boyfriend now, just thinking it made him want to grin) gotten sexier these past years?? If those jeans looked that tight and sexy at the front, then Sasuke’s ass must look..! Oh boy, Sasuke always had been such a tease, in the normal sense and also in the sexual sense. And the genuine smile on Sasuke’s face made it the most perfect of all.

As soon as Sasuke pushed past him and into his apartment, Naruto grabbed him by the wrist and spun him around, pulling him into a big, warm hug. He exhaled a sigh of content, wrapping his arms tighter around that body, burying his nose in Sasuke’s hair. Immediately he was hit with the scent he couldn’t really describe, except that it was 'Sasuke’s’.

“S-Sorry, I just,” Taking in a deep breath, he tried to calm down as he pulled back from the embrace but his heart wouldn’t stop beating so damn fast, “I’m just really happy to see you.” Flashing a smile at Sasuke, he moved to grab his hand, gently leading him inside further to their-no, his, dammit! - apartment.

“I went and got the ramen, hope you don’t mind I got you one too.” Naruto knew ramen wasn’t Sasuke’s favourite food in the world, he didn’t hate it but he didn’t love it as much as Naruto - well of course, since nobody loves ramen as much as him! But he just wanted them to share the same meal for their first date officially back together.

Sasuke’s eyes widened when he found himself in Naruto’s hold. He notices he wasn’t breathing so he swallowed hard and forced himself to take a breath. His arms were folded around Naruto’s neck and he pushed his head into Naruto’s neck to get lost into the sensation of their embrace. It was warm and comfortable. He could clearly hear how fast their hearts was beating his scent was also giving him chills, he could stay like that forever. He didn’t react when Naruto finally broke the embrace and lead him inside.

He nodded when Naruto left him in the living room to get some ramen. He looked around as he tried to take off his scarf and jacket, he placed them on an armchair in the living room before moving toward the other room at a corner of the house. It was a small house but everything inside it screamed Naruto’s name with their warm colors. The walls were a warm mixture of yellow and green, Pictures of him and his friends were all over the place and a big orange bed was staring back at him in the bedroom. He frowned when he thought about all the times Naruto must have spent in that bed with people other than Sasuke. He looked at it with disgust and left the room to get back to the living room. He sat on a chair and looked at the well made table.

It definitely wasn’t the best organized table he’d ever seen but it impressed him to see how organized Naruto could be when he wanted to. Come to think of it, the house looked very clean and organized. Naruto was always the one who hardly ever thought about cleaning around and Sasuke had to force him into anything related to cleaning by threatening him but he always just shook it off and acted like it wasn’t really necessary to have a clean house, what happened to him that changed his mind? He looked around again and his eyes caught the sight of bedroom once more. 

'Stop thinking about it damn it. It’s not like you didn’t sleep with others after the break up. He works on naked people everyday and it doesn’t meant anything to him. Those relationships were all the same. He wouldn’t be here today if he was serious about any of those relationships. It’s just as meaningless as giving massage to stranger.’ 

His face flushed when he remembered the day he was in Naruto’s massage room. 'Professional my ass . Does he let that happen with all his costumes? ’ His lips formed a thin line as he looked away in anger. 'No, that’s not right. It’s just his job. Stop acting this paranoid. He’s never going to cheat again.’ He tried to argue with himself as Naruto finally Sat in front of him and gave him his own bowl of ramen. He almost snorted, Naruto was probably the only one who could organize his table to serve ramen.

He started eating silently as Naruto kept talking. It was nice, he missed Naruto’s voice annoying the hell out of him. He looked at him again and realized something he hadn't noticed before.

He remembered that orange sleeve he was wearing. Sasuke had bought it for him a long time ago, to think he still kept it after all this time! He looked down and smiled. 'He is apparently too much in love to do anything and here I am thinking about nonsense.’

” I like what you’re wearing.’ He commented with a smirk. It was probably the first time he said that about one of Naruto’s orange clothes. “I didn’t know you still had it. It makes me wonder if it’s the only thing you kept or if you still have them too or not.” He looked up at Naruto’s confused expression and rolled his eyes. “I’m talking about the rings smartass.”

“I love what you’re wearing,” Naruto blurted out in response to Sasuke complimenting him, unable to stop his mouth before the words tumbled out. He coughed, and his cheeks flushed pink as he chuckled nervously, moving to take a sip from his glass of water and almost spilling some down his front. He mentally punched himself in the face.

His embarrassment didn’t last long however, and he got confused by what Sasuke meant until he clarified, “Oh,” He said, his confused expression suddenly understanding and thoughtful. There was a short moment of silence between them, and then Naruto stood from his seat, “Wait right here.” Giving Sasuke a parting smile he turned and headed into his bedroom.

Immediately walking over to his cupboard, he reached up to the highest shelf and pulled out a small, red velvet box. Looking at it for a moment, he realised the magnitude of Sasuke giving him a second chance. He could never screw up like he had before, and he wouldn’t. Not again, because now he was 100% certain that Sasuke was the love of his life.

When he got back to the table where Sasuke was patiently waiting for him, he placed the box in front of him and took his seat once more.

“I couldn’t ever get rid of them.” It was all he could say, and he knew Sasuke would understand. It was both a happy and sad thing, and Naruto knew that if he and Sasuke never ended up together again he would still keep them.

It had hurt even worse that he had had to keep both rings, it really felt like Sasuke didn’t give a damn about him anymore. Sometimes he’d just stare at the rings, wondering how he’d ever gotten that close to happiness and had thrown it all away. That was why after a few months he couldn’t bear it any longer and hid the rings up in his cupboard. It had hurt too much, and only rare times (usually when he was drunk) he would get out the rings and clutch them so tightly he’d leave marks on his hands.

Shaking his head, he pulled himself out of those depressing memories and focused on what was right in front of him. Sasuke. He was here with him, eating ramen with him - nobody else.

“Hey hey, maybe we could use them again one day,” He teased, grinning playfully and yet he hoped more than anything that his words would prove to be true.

Sasuke took the box in his hand and stared at it for a while before opening it. Looking at those shiny rings was bringing back many memories, he could remember the day they went to buy them, it felt like it was yesterday. 

Just looking at Naruto’s face proved that he was thinking about the same memories. He couldn’t help smirking when Naruto said they should try it out again. He lifted his left hand and brought it in front of Naruto’s face, his other hand pushing the box in front of his…whatever the hell they are at the moment. 

“How about tonight?” Maybe things were going too fast but Sasuke couldn’t give a single damn. They were already engaged and they only broke up for a stupid mistake, he wanted things to get back to normal.

This time Naruto’s mouth fell open, as he stared with surprise at Sasuke. Naruto would’ve expected a smirk and a sarcastic comment as a reply, but this was beyond his imagination! 'He…he actually wants us to…!’

“You-I…I mean, huh?” He so eloquently stuttered, blue eyes wide and his head tilted to the side as he stared at Sasuke. His mouth was still trying to catch up with his brain, and he shook his head, his golden locks swaying as he swallowed and looked down at the box, then back up at Sasuke again.

“Sasuke, are you serious?” He asked, leaning closer across the table. “You don’t have to say that, we can take things slower if you want,” Pausing, he reached out his hand and grasped Sasuke’s in his tightly, “I want you to be sure this is what you really want. Because I have no doubt in my mind now, I mean it.”

Sasuke just rolled his eyes before reaching forward and taking Naruto’s hand. He looked into those blue eyes and swallowed hard, he was sure of this. He was more than sure of this but apparently Naruto still doubted Sasuke would want to get back to the way they were. 

He stood up and walked toward him before sitting on his lap. Naruto’s hand was still on his and he reached his other hand to brush some of his blond hair and pushing them behind his ear. “The first time you proposed we weren’t ready. You just loved me but you couldn’t see yourself spending the rest of your life with me while I couldn’t see it without you. Now things have changed, you still kept these after all those years and you even break up with your boyfriend to start over with me. I don’t want to start anything if we’re not even going to get to where we were before.” He closed his eyes before pressing his forehead to Naruto’s. “It’s a risk, I know…but I need something to assure me that this is really…real!” He whispered.

He exhaled and took in the relaxing scene of the man he loved enough to put away his fears and trust him again. It was dangerous, his mind was still warning him that it was too soon and he shouldn’t trust him again that easily but Sasuke just couldn’t let him go now that he finally had him again. He reached his hand to take one of the silver rings that were still a sign of their unforgettable love and pushed it slowly in Naruto’s finger. He opened his eyes and stared at Naruto’s ocean eyes again. their foreheads were still connected and he could feel Naruto’s breath on his lips. He bumped his nose to Naruto’s and took a shaky breath, he felt like he ran out of oxygen when he finally leaned in and claimed his bottom lip with a gentle and quick kiss before pulling back just enough so their foreheads could stay in contact without their lips touching. “You can pull it out and forget about everything if you don’t want this. But if you do, you better give me my ring right now or I’ll hurt you real bad.”

He was slightly startled when Sasuke sat down on his lap, but yet it didn’t feel uncomfortable or awkward. In fact he rested his other hand, the one that wasn’t holding Sasuke’s, upon the brunette’s thigh, looking up at him with his full attention and leaning into his touch as Sasuke stroked his hair.

As he listened to Sasuke pouring his heart out to him, Naruto felt his affection for the man only grow more and more - something he hadn’t thought was possible but yet, here he was, falling in love again and again. The touch of Sasuke’s forehead pressing against his, their breath mingling together between them in an undeniable heat of attraction and profound love, and the pressing of their lips after so long…it was bliss. Pure, utter bliss.

“I want this,” He said without hesitation, lifting his hand away from Sasuke’s waist to pick up the remaining silver ring, “More than anything, I need you Sasuke. I love you, and I’ll be damned if I lose you again. If anyone is going to marry you, it’s gonna be me.” As he ended his sentence, he slipped the ring elegantly down on Sasuke’s finger, staring at it for a long moment and a warm feeling spreading in his chest. The ring looked perfect on him, as if it was always meant to be there.

When he looked at Sasuke, he felt himself smile before he even thought about what he was doing. And yeah, so maybe his vision got a bit blurry, one or two tears escaping and dripping down his cheeks. Moving his arms so they both wrapped around Sasuke’s waist, he drew him in closer and into a gentle embrace.

“This is the best day of my life. A second proposal over a ramen lunch date, see this is why you’re so awesome,” Nuzzling his nose against the pale neck, Naruto nipped gently at the smooth skin. Then he moved his lips away and instead connected them to Sasuke’s once more. This time it was a lingering kiss, with Naruto running his tongue teasingly along Sasuke’s lips, not actually letting it inside but still kissing him all the same.

Pulling back, he held down a grin when he saw Sasuke try to chase him, wanting to kiss again, “Your fangirls will be devastated to hear that the sexiest actor alive is taken. You’re mine now, Uchiha.” This time he did grin, and he couldn’t stop doing it. And he didn’t feel guilty at all, not one bit.

Sasuke took a sigh of relief as soon as he heard Naruto telling him that he wasn’t the only one who wanted to be like that this much. He stared at the ring in his hands and it brought back many different emotions inside his chest. It had been years since the last time he wore it but it still felt comfortable and weightless in his hand. 

He felt Naruto’s stare at him and turned his eyes to look at him but he quickly regretted it when he saw tears running down his eyes. He knew just like himself, Naruto never cried in front of others either. He didn’t know if it felt right or wrong but he still hated seeing him cry. He was glad Naruto could be that emotional in front of him but he didn’t want to see him like that. He reached up and wiped the teas away with his hands before kissing both of his eyes. He felt Naruto’s arms around him and leaned back into the embrace. 

He snorted at Naruto’s next comments and closed his eyes to feel the touch in his neck. The touch moved and when it reached his lips again, he didn’t hesitate to kiss back. Oh God, how much he missed this! He bit Naruto’s lips playfully right before the tongue touched his lips. It felt like being back to heaven, it felt reassuring and he was sure he could never get tired of that sensation that only Naruto could give him. Not because Naruto was the best kisser in the world, it was only because he was Naruto, the man who gave him his love and let him feel loved again. 

‘No,no…Don’t pull back.’ He tried to follow those lips and reaching for them again but it was too late. He didn’t know if he should feel amused or angry at Naruto’s next statement but he decided to just play along with a smirk.

“Is that so?” He said before turning completely toward Naruto and putting his legs on either sides of his laps and pressing his chest to Naruto’s own. He reached his arms around Naruto’s neck and brought their faces closer to each other. “They keep watching me making out and going down on some hot girls on screen and think one day they can have me too.” He decided that the fury and jealous look on Naruto’s face was definitely worth the try. He was a bit surprised over the reaction since Naruto knew Sasuke didn’t swing that way but it was still pleasurable to watch him act look like that. ‘Take that usuratonkachi. ’

“What do you say Naruto? You think they can?” He whispered huskily in his ears again before biting its shell. He pulled away slightly and bit his own lips suggestively as he was looking at Naruto’s lips. “I don’t think so, because right now I’m happy being here with the sexiest massager alive…Now how about you prove it before I change my mind and call one of them?” He knew Naruto would know he was just teasing him but he also knew a part of Naruto was always one to challenge. He also knew that it would be worth it!

The murky depths of arousal stirred sensually inside him, as Sasuke moved to straddle his lap and press that firm, toned body up against his - their faces closer than they had been in years. Sasuke’s skin was still perfectly flawless, no wrinkles or freckles in sight. God, could a man ever be this gorgeous? But no, Sasuke had always been in a league of his own. He was too beautiful, too pure - by both male and female standards.

His own hands travelled lower to rest just below Sasuke’s hips and just touching the top of his thighs. ‘Damn, those jeans really leave nothing to the imagination,’ Naruto thought, a wave of lust rolling over him at the thought that below those tight jeans was an even tighter ass!

As soon as Sasuke mentioned kissing 'hot girls’ however, a spike of jealousy rose within him, his face scrunching up and an angry frown on his lips. Sure, Sasuke would have kissed a few girls what with being an actor and all. Naruto didn’t even see any of them, yet the fact that he knew they happened…it made him jealous. Yeah, so he was the jealous type okay? Well, he didn’t used to think of himself as the jealous type…and then Sasuke came into his life and he learnt a hell of a lot about himself he hadn’t ever planned to. And even though Sasuke felt 0% attraction towards women, Naruto loathed the thought they ran their hands all over his Sasuke.

He shuddered at the low, husky voice Sasuke was using, and when he nibbled on his ear he groaned out loud. His eyes sharpened though at Sasuke’s bold statements, the challenge heard loud and clear. So that was how he wanted to play, huh? 'Damn teme always was such an irresistible tease, and he knows it too’.

Accepting the challenge readily, Naruto hummed mildly as he pretended to think of an answer. And as he hummed, his hands moved from their place below Sasuke’s hips up, up up…until they slipped underneath his shirt.

“They wouldn’t know what to do with you, they don’t know what you like,” He said as his answer, partially distracted as he traced featherlight circles and shapes on the pale skin, grazing his fingers along and down - but never quite reaching the place Naruto knew Sasuke wanted to be touched right now. They were both getting hard, and Naruto felt like Christmas had come early to him this year.

“Me, on the other hand, I know it all,” He continued, pushing up Sasuke’s short so he could now see the gorgeous chest. Dipping his head down, he traced his tongue in a circle around Sasuke’s nipple, taking one at a time and flattening his tongue as he sucked them. “Every touch, every single part of your body. I’ve marked it all and they wouldn’t even make a scratch.” Naruto murmured lowly, voice hoarse with unrestrained ardour as he finally got rid of Sasuke’s shirt altogether. How the hell Naruto thought he could go on living without this piece of heaven by his side was beyond him. Nobody but Sasuke could make him feel this crazy in love.

Kissing his way up Sasuke’s chest, he circled his arms around the slim waist and held him closer. His lips now trailed over Sasuke’s collarbone, and once he picked a spot he began sucking hard enough that he knew he would leave a mark on that delicate skin.

“Neh, I wonder what your little fangirls would say if they could see you like this,” Letting his hands fall lower, he gripped Sasuke’s ass firmly and let their lips connect in a messy and got open-mouthed kiss, “Not that I would ever let them. I don’t share well, Sasuke. You know that.” And damn right! Sasuke wasn’t going anywhere, oh no. He wanted to go and be a tease, so now he had to suffer his punishment.

Sasuke nuzzled his cheek on Naruto’s neck as those wondering hands explored his skin. He had to stop himself from snorting. Of course girls didn’t know how to bring him pleasure.Unfortunately for them, they lacked a certain body part that turned him on the most. He hissed when Naruto’s hand reached near his own manhood and grind his hips on Naruto’s stomach to make a point. ‘Stop teasing damn it.’ He could feel the hardness of Naruto’s dick beneath his crotch but the position they were in made it hard for their arousals to contact. Sasuke let out an annoyed groan before grinding a bit harder once more. 

He closed his eyes when he felt Naruto lifting a part of his cloth and felt the wet circle on his blushing nipple, hearing his own loud breath escaping from his lungs as Naruto began to suck. He bit Naruto’s neck when he heard his next comment. It was true, Sasuke wouldn’t be there doing that if it wasn’t, but there was no need to state it out loud. He pulled away as Naruto took his shirt off and smirked at the lustful look his fiance (FINALLY) was wearing. He grabbed a handful of hair and brought Naruto’s head closer before feeling the adoring kisses on his chest and those strong arms around his waist, making him roll his arms around Naruto’s head tightly. 

“Hahh…”He let out a moan as he felt Naruto sucked on a sensitive spot on his collar bone, how did he know that part was sensitive to the blond’s touch? Sasuke had no idea but he loved it.

Sasuke pulled away as Naruto began to speak again and leaned in when their lips connected once more. The kiss was sloppy and the wetness of a tongue connecting to his was all he needed to lose his mind again. But Naruto just had to open his mouth again and challenge him with his smugly grin . 

“Oh really? I’m thrilled…just as thrilled as a toothbrush can be when its owned says he’s the only one who can use it.” If looks could kill…”I know whom I belong idiot, it’s time for me to make sure you know who you really belong to.” He said huskily before standing up and garbing his fiance by the top of his cloth and pulling him away from the chair just to push him on the ground to lie on his back. 

He leaned on top of him and took Naruto’s hands to push the both on top of Naruto’s head before leaning in for another kiss. He nipped at his bottom lip teasingly at first before leaning in again. He pulled his hand down with caressing Naruto’s arm as the kiss deepened. 

The touch of tongues, the soreness of his lips after sucking and being sucked for minutes, the sound of their panting were all driving him crazy by sending sweet vibes threw his crotch. He pulled away and this time, it was Naruto who followed him for more. Sasuke smiled before putting another quick kiss on his lips as a reward and leaning back. He sat between Naruto’s legs and reached his hand to the button of jeans and opened them before pushing it slightly down until a clothed arousal got free of the pressure of Naruto’s jeans. 

He stared at the hard cock that was still beneath an orange boxer for a few seconds before leaning in and putting a kiss on it, enjoying the moan he received from his lover. He looked up and his eyes caught Naruto’s as he smirked and then looked on the clothed member to put an open mouthed kiss on it and sucking it gently. 

He slowly pushed down the boxers and took the penis in his hand, moving his hand up and down before caressing its top with his finger. He bit his lips suggestively before looking at Naruto again. He smirked before leaning down and licking the head of the member tortuously without breaking eye contact, enjoying the sounds he was hearing from his fiance. 

“You better know who’s the one who can really blow your mind like this.” He whispered before licking the whole length as his hand reached forward to play and massage his balls. He took the member in his mouth and tried to go as deep as he could before sucking hard. 

He pulled back slightly and repeated his action again a few times, rolling his tongue around it as he pulled back. pumping the member again before licking and kissing it once more. He knew he was a bit better at this since they broke up, thanks to his experience with others and looking at the way Naruto reacted to his actions proved that he was right. He pushed one of his hands in his own pants and tried to touch himself without stopping what he was already doing to Naruto’s member. He took the length in his mouth again and let out a moan to let Naruto know he was enjoying doing this to him and sped up his movements and made sure the member could get as deep in his mouth as he could. He’d waited too long for seeing that erotic face Naruto was making and it made him more eager to keep sucking him off.

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he aimed a glare at his fiancé, not amused at all by his teasing comments. ‘That damn asshole always had to act so smug!’ Before he could even think of a comeback however, he was being pulled off his chair and suddenly pushed against the ground. He was going to complain until Sasuke joined him, pressing their bodies together. Okay…so he was totally not gonna protest now! He was so dazed that he even forgot why he was supposed to be irritated with Sasuke in the first place…hmm…Sasuke, sexy…

When he kissed him, he returned it with a passion, sculpting his lips against the other’s almost as if to meld them together. He could never get tired of kissing Sasuke. With other people, it was easy to get bored with kissing, they usually fell under his spell too quickly and let him take control. But not Sasuke, no, everything was a challenge with Sasuke – just the way he liked it. The delicious kiss ended much too quickly, and Naruto tried to raise himself up to chase after those lips but found his arms held up above his head. ‘Damn, when did Sasuke do that? Bastard is too damn seductive for his own good,’ Naruto thought foggily somewhere in his mind, but soon forgot the thought as Sasuke began kissing and sucking his cock. His cheeks were flushed with desire, and he rolled his hips whilst releasing a long, desperate moan. It had been ages since someone had turned him on like this, and Sasuke – no matter what he did – always managed to turn Naruto on.

And not only that but those-those looks Sasuke kept giving him! Fuck, he was really putting on a show for him. Naruto knew the lust must be clear on his face if Sasuke was smirking so wickedly. Not one to ever hold back, Naruto let his moans and groans out as loud as they came, raising his hips and curled his fingers above his head where Sasuke had trapped him, itching to run them through that silky, raven hair. He was so aroused he almost missed what Sasuke was saying, and barely had time to register what was said before his fiancé took him into his mouth – all of him.

Oh boy, if he thought Sasuke was good at giving head before they broke up, he had somehow gotten even better at doing it! That thought was a strange one, since Naruto felt excited at all the more experience Sasuke had, but also insanely jealous at the thought Sasuke had obviously done this with different guys. But he had Sasuke all to himself now, always his. Heavily panting, he glanced down at Sasuke through hooded eyelids, his body heating up more and more by the second. Watching his lover going down on him was a devastatingly erotic sight. Seeing those pretty pink lips stretching around his lips, licking and sucking, it was just too much!

Tanned hips were now thrusting upwards into the hot, moist mouth that was giving him such sweet torture. Sasuke’s tongue was a sin, twisting around and bringing him such intense sensations Naruto hadn’t known for so long. And the way Sasuke kept looking up at him, gauging his reactions and watching his every move, it aroused the blonde further. Sasuke really wanted to bring him nothing but the utmost pleasure, and he would be damned if he didn’t do the exact same thing too!

With a hoarse cry of release, he came into Sasuke’s mouth without warning. Usually he wouldn’t let himself come so early, but this was Sasuke and Sasuke had always been the greatest temptation. Naruto was almost certain there wasn’t a man alive who could resist Sasuke if the brunette was really serious about them. Coming down from his high, harsh pants escaped his mouth, his chest moving up and down as he flicked his glassy eyes down to where Sasuke was. And the damn bastard had swallowed! All of it! Fucking hell…if that wasn’t sexy then Naruto didn’t know what else was. The hands holding his arms had loosened now, and Naruto easily broke free of their hold, moving them to grab Sasuke and pull him up into a deep kiss, so deep that he could taste himself still on Sasuke’s tongue.

“That was the best fucking blow job I’ve ever had,” He panted after breaking the kiss, pressing his forehead against Sasuke’s. If Sasuke’s goal had been to blow his mind, then he has definitely achieved that, achieved that and then some! “No one blows the way you do, Sasuke.” He chuckled weakly at his own joke, at last running his fingers through Sasuke’s gorgeous hair, easing out some of the tangles, “I’m seriously so in love with you right now, I just want to flip us over and fuck you long and hard.” He whispered into a pale ear, still high from his orgasm as he began kissing and sucking down the side of the brunette’s neck.

Sasuke pushed Naruto’s hips on the ground when Naruto began to shiver and took everything Naruto had to offer eagerly. He swallowed every drop and licked the remaining liquid to clean it all up with his tongue, trying not to miss anything. Sasuke looked up as Naruto’s hands reached to him and took him into a kiss. His lips were sore from his previous activity but he still kissed back and gave into the heartwarming kiss passionately. It felt right, it felt amazing, it felt like his whole life depended on that kiss but then Naruto pulled away.

He smirked over Naruto’s statement and sighed in relief. They could finally do this and feel good about it without any other thoughts in their mind except the thought of how much they loved each other again, it felt really good to be back .

His heart beat got faster as Naruto continued. He couldn’t stop the excitement he felt over hearing Naruto saying how much he was in love with him. He was already so hard it was hurting him and right then, he wanted nothing more than being flipped over and fucked by the man he cared about the most until he couldn’t even remember his own name but…

His eyes turned toward the bedroom again. It still bothered him to think about how many times Naruto must have done it with others in that bedroom. He felt cheap by thinking about doing it in the same bed and a flash of his father hugging a woman other than his mother passed from his mind. He pulled away and stared at the ground with a frown.

He had a lot of mixed feelings at the moment. He felt loved and happy over the fact they were together again and because of what they just did but there was still a part of him that didn’t trust him and wanted to protect himself from him. They were going too fast and it was all over a massage! Naruto did it daily with strangers, even his relationship with Neji started over a massage…so what if…

He swallowed hard as he tried to distract himself from the horrible thought and all the jealousy that were burning him from the inside. No he shouldn’t think like that, Naruto loved him for real and he wouldn’t do what he did again, would he? No…He looked up too look at Naruto’s blue eyes which were staring at him with concern, obviously because of how he paused and pulled away right after the blow job. The look gave him a satisfying feeling, it meant he cared. Sasuke smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

“You want to forget about your ramen just to fuck me? I’m flattered!” He whispered when he pulled away slightly. “Let's not rush it. I’ll just go and use your bathroom while you finish your ramen.” He knew his erection wouldn’t just go away so he stood up to go and take care of it in the bathroom. No matter how much he thought about it, he couldn’t just do it that night in that house. Who knew how many times Naruto did it with others there in that place!

When Sasuke’s eyes strayed away from his, Naruto looked away as well and noticed he was staring in the direction of Naruto’s bedroom. At first the blonde thought it was Sasuke’s way of saying he wanted to move things to his bedroom, and a pulse of excitement rushed through him at the thought of having Sasuke,  _ Sasuke _ , in his sheets and on his bed.

But, no…something was off about Sasuke’s gaze. Naruto couldn’t say what it was, but he could see that Sasuke was starting to feel hesitant. It was definitely a sight Naruto was not used to. Particularly before the break up, Sasuke had been bold and demanding in bed, despite how he took it up the ass more often than Naruto did. Now it was like he was softer; more vulnerable than before. Like he didn’t want to get hurt. It made Naruto sad because he had been the cause of such behaviour, but it also awoke in him an urge to protect this man, to be completely devoted to him and show him he was worth more than anyone or anything in the world to Naruto.

And for that to happen, it would mean that they couldn’t have sex on the floor of Naruto’s apartment after just getting back together. The blow job had been out of this world amazing, but there was more to their relationship than just the physical. They needed to focus more on their emotions this time, listen to each other better.

So when Sasuke made a joke and pulled away, he didn’t fight it. His body protested at Sasuke leaving him, and he felt guilty for not helping Sasuke to finish after he had done all that for Naruto. But, he stayed put. “Aww come on! You know you’ll always be number one in my heart, baby,” He called out lovingly to Sasuke as he walked away, chuckling to hide his disappointment and longing.

Buckling his pants back up, he sat down at the table once more and resumed his ramen, picking up where he left off. He’d have to take more notice of Sasuke’s expressions, especially the one he made when looking at his bedroom. He got the feeling that there was something going on Sasuke wasn’t telling him, but he wouldn’t push it. This time, he would be patient and earn Sasuke’s love properly.

Sasuke just smirked before heading toward a room that looked like his destination and finishing his business. The rest of the night went by Naruto putting his head on sasuke’s lap as they watched a comedy and sasuke brushed his hair until they both fell asleep. It wasn’t much but it was a start.

Days latter Sasuke found himself in Naruto’s clinic again, waiting for Naruto to finish his shift. He had the tickets Naruto was asking for, he had to threaten Kakashi in order to get a back seat for Naruto, the guy kept insisting that he wasn’t allowed. Sasuke wanted to be able to sit beside him while they were watching his promote but something was better than nothing right? At least Naruto could still be there.plus, they couldn’t risk letting others know about their relationship. As much as he loved Naruto, he couldn’t threw away his job for him while they could hide their relationship.

He was an actor and in order to stay that way, he had to play his role right. “Took you long enough.” He said as he saw Naruto in front of him, his heart felt warm as a small smile spread across his lips, he knew that smile was worth a thousand jobs though.

They started walking towards the exit as Naruto kept talking about how his day went but Sasuke just wanted to shut him up. He didn’t want to know about how Naruto pleasured his customers or who they were. It drove him crazy every time he thought about Naruto’s fingers touching them the way those touched his own body when they had their own session.

When they got into his car he finally gave Naruto his ticket, trying to change the subject to something less tortures. “These are your tickets. We can’t sit together but this was the best I could do.”


	7. Cry, baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,,,the angst is back,,I'm so sorry T____T hope you guys still like the update tho~ xoxo

After their first date/second proposal day, Naruto was feeling good about his new relationship with Sasuke. They knew how to give each other space now, how to understand their feelings easier than before.

And it was because of that, that Naruto could sense something was holding them back. Sasuke would get this distant look in his eyes when he came over, like he wanted to say something but he never did. Naruto didn’t have a clue what was going on. Were they moving too fast? Was Sasuke forming doubts about them again?

…No, no that wasn’t it. They knew how much they meant to one another, he had earned back the right to love Sasuke again after all he had done. Then what was it?

But anyway, he didn’t want to think about it tonight. Tonight was Sasuke’s big premiere moment, and he was so excited to be there with him. 

And when he saw Sasuke greet him with his small, gorgeous smile, Naruto felt like he could forget about his worries for a while. Smiling brightly in return, he led the way out as his hand slipped down to link fingers with Sasuke’s. As they walked he chatted about his busy day, so many people came in requesting him! 

But Sasuke seemed to be distracted, not really interested. Maybe he was nervous…ah, Naruto decided it probably wasn’t the best time for his non-stop chatter, and besides as if Sasuke wanted to hear about all the boring details of his job anyway.

When Sasuke presented him with his ticket he beamed, and when he saw the seating arrangement he felt his excitement droop. He had been put in the furthest possible seat away from where Sasuke would be. That…kinda really sucked. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I’m gonna be there, that’s the main thing.” Forming a smile that didn’t feel right, he buckled his seatbelt and looked to Sasuke eagerly, “Come on! I don’t want to be late and miss the start!” Yet something in the back of his mind told Naruto that this night wouldn’t turn out the way he thought.

Sasuke could see the disappointed look in Naruto’s eyes when he showed him the tickets. He expected as much and he was also a bit bothered that they couldn’t spend such a big night together but it couldn’t be helped.

He offered a smile when Naruto said he would be there but the way Naruto was looking at him with that obvious fake smile made him to drop his own smile immediately 

“Yeah…”He knew he sounded uncertain even for his own ears but he couldn’t change what was going to happen. He was just an actor and as an actor he had to represent a clean image of himself and being with Naruto would dirty that image. He felt guilty over such a thought, it was the truth but it wasn’t like he was ashamed of being with Naruto, he would give up on acting for Naruto if he had to but…What if it would end up being a bad idea and they separate after that? He didn’t want to be a nothing again when the separation day came again.

It didn’t take him long until they got in Naruto’s house and changed their clothes. Sasuke still avoided going to the bedroom, it made him feel uneasy to even look at the room. He knew Naruto was suspecting his actions and he knew he couldn’t run away from his fear forever, especially if he really wanted to stay with Naruto but a part of him was still preventing him from getting too close, it was dangerous!

When Naruto came out of the room with his black suit and orange shirt, he couldn’t help smiling at the beautiful figure. He really did love that guy and he wanted to make sure they would stay together as long as they could but he didn’t want to be in a place that no one wanted him there. He knew Naruto loved him too but he loved him those years ago too, what if he would get tired of Sasuke? No, that wouldn’t happen. They were changed, Naruto wouldn’t do that again, he wasn’t like Sasuke’s father. He had to repeat that to himself to remind himself that things were going in the right direction, Sasuke’s fears were nonsense, he had to stop thinking like that if he wanted to get more serious with Naruto.

He walked toward his fiance and put his hand on the tanned neck and caressing it. “You look horrible.” He said it with a huge smirk, he knew Naruto would realize it was sarcasm so he didn’t bother saying anything more. Naruto didn’t look bad at all. Those blue eyes and shiny smile along with that amazing body in that suite could not be called ‘looking bad’, Sasuke could only call it beautiful, nothing else. 

The sound of his phone told him that it was time to go in his own Limousin so he just leaned in for a quick pack in the lips before turning around. “My ride's here, I should head there now. Your Limousine will come in another five minutes or so, it’s not right for people to see us together. See you there.” He said as he walked toward the door in a rush, he knew Naruto wouldn’t like the news so he tried not to look back before closing the door. You can call it running away but who could blame Sasuke? He was just doing the right thing.

As they entered the house, Naruto headed straight to his room to change, and he expected Sasuke to follow. Except he didn’t…no, Sasuke walked straight into the bathroom instead, completely ignoring the bedroom altogether. Naruto frowned in confusion, as he pulled off his regular clothes and began to change.

Okay, seriously, what is going on with him and my room? It had been going on for some time now, and Naruto didn’t think he could ignore it any longer. He understood at first, when they just got back together. Going to a bedroom together required a certain level of trust and intimacy…but the more time went on, nothing changed. In fact, it seemed only to get worse.

What on earth could be bothering Sasuke that he couldn’t even look at Naruto’s room? Naruto knew he was messy, and that was something that always annoyed Sasuke in the past. But, the difference was, in the past nothing – not even a messy bedroom with clothes everywhere – could stop them from having hot, steamy sex.

Not that Naruto was trying to pressure Sasuke for sex! It’s just that…he was starting to think he’ll get sick from all the cold showers he’s been having. And honestly, he could feel that there was still distance between them. He wanted to be just as close, no, closer to Sasuke than the last time. However, things were not going to plan.

Right, I’ll just ask him straight up tomorrow. Naruto nodded to himself, standing in front of the mirror and making sure he didn’t look too shabby. He knew Sasuke’s words weren’t serious at all, but it really was important for him to look good…even though they weren’t together. But no, he wouldn’t ruin tonight for Sasuke with talking about possibly unpleasant things.

Finally dressed, he walked out of his room to see Sasuke looking stunning, even more stunning than usual. He was wearing a simple white shirt, with a black suit and a navy blue tie – Sasuke could make the simplest clothes look amazing on him. But even more than that, seeing the gorgeous smile on his fiancé’s face made Naruto smile back as he stepped forward. He really, really had missed the bastard.

“Heh, you’re just jealous you can’t pull this look off as good as me.” Naruto grinned brightly, as he placed a comforting hand on Sasuke’s hip. “But I guess you look pretty good in that. Pretty sexy, really.” He leaned down to connect their lips in a kiss, but stopped at the sound of a car pulling up outside. Before he knew it, Sasuke had kissed him and said his parting words, before disappearing in the limousine and leaving Naruto alone.

Those words echoed in his mind, ‘it’s not right for people to see us together’, and as much as Naruto knew he shouldn’t get so affected over it, he couldn’t stop. Naruto didn’t want to mess up this thing for Sasuke, and he especially didn’t want to tarnish his acting career, not when Sasuke had worked so hard all this time to get where he is today. And he would never stand in the way of Sasuke’s success.

But, for Sasuke to be successful…did that mean that Naruto couldn’t be a part of Sasuke’s life, completely a part of his life, ever?

Maybe it was just his selfish desires, but he wanted to be able to go out to places with Sasuke in public. He wanted to be able to just reach out and hold his hand without thinking about it. He wanted everyone to know that he was the one who loved Sasuke Uchiha, and that Sasuke Uchiha loved in return. And, dammit, he wanted to be here for Sasuke tonight, sit next to him and tell him how amazing and incredible he truly is.

Just as Sasuke had said, the limo that was meant for Naruto pulled up outside. Taking a deep breath, Naruto ran a hand through his spiky hair, messing it up even though he had just worked hard to make it look normal and nice. He cursed softly under his breath and shook his head. This would be fine, totally fine! He could do this, for Sasuke, he would do this.

‘Why don’t you understand mother? If he loves you he would never leave to someone else.’

‘Stop it Itachi. You’re still too young to understand my reasons.’

Weakness and love…Those had to be her reasons for getting back to their father because that was exactly why he got back to Naruto. He couldn’t stop thinking about all of the days he watched his mother holding her tears when his father kissed her before going out to ‘work’…or I should say, to his mistresses. 

His mother never left his father because she thought she would be a nobody without him, that was exactly why Sasuke couldn’t risk his job for Naruto. His relationship with Naruto was alright but who could guarantee that it would stay like that forever? He felt like shit for doing this to Naruto and thinking that way but he really couldn’t help it. 

Paparazzi started taking pictures of him as soon as he got out of the car. His mood changed for the better when he started taking pictures with some of his fans and co-stars. Ino, his main co-star, kissed his cheek as they met and whispered how excited she was about the night in his ears as everyone in the crowds cheered and took pictures. Sasuke looked around, trying to find Naruto but he was nowhere to be found. Kakashi told him that he needed to talk to the paparazzi. He started talking about the movie and what it's about. A lot of people started shouting his name and Ino’s name which caused the Paparazzi to ask about their relationship for the hundredth time.

It wasn’t a secret for most of the people around them that they had been into a ‘fake’ relationship for a while to gain some attention for their new movie but they decided to call it off since the movie was already getting released. 

They got inside after a while and sat in the theater to watch the movie. It was so crowded and no matter how many times Sasuke turned his head back to check where Naruto was, he couldn’t see him. He tried not to let it bother him, that was what he wanted anyway but somehow watching the movie without Naruto felt… Felt empty! 

He wondered what Naruto was thinking. They couldn’t see each other before the private party they were having that night but he had a bad feeling about everything. He just wanted the premium to end and check on Naruto. Why was he feeling that nervous about all that anyway? It wasn’t like Naruto would just leave or anything. He just had to wait until the show was over.

The film was… _ pfft _ , who was he kidding? The film was spectacular. Sure, he might have been biased because the love of his life was starring in it, but call it a feeling. Naruto just knew this movie would be a high success point in Sasuke’s career. Standing up to applaud, Naruto couldn’t keep the proud grin off his face. 

He tried so hard to catch Sasuke’s gaze, to just share a moment with him and let him know he was proud of him. But, of course, everyone was crowding around Sasuke, all eager to congratulate him and get some good shots. And, oh, who was that woman hanging on Sasuke’s arm? She was really pretty and- _ oh wait! _ She was Sasuke’s co-star! 

_ Duh…geez _ , he was even surprised at how dense he can be sometimes. Obviously they weren’t involved like that. Naruto didn’t really follow all the celebrity gossip going around but he could guess people would make up the story they were a couple or something like that. Just getting attention, that’s all it’s about, he told himself, but he felt he was trying too hard to make himself believe it.

There was something off with Naruto’s emotions tonight. Every time he found something to be happy about, this shadow of darkness would appear. It was Sasuke’s big night and he was happy for him…but he also wasn’t feeling happy at all. First the separate seats, then the separate cars, and now this woman-this Ino-with Sasuke, standing right where Naruto wanted to be…should be… 

Soon people started leaving the theatre, and Naruto remembered about the private party being held afterwards. Sasuke said Naruto was welcome to join that, seeing as how it included friends and family of actors and actresses. Naruto didn’t have to realise that he would be listed under ‘friend’, and would have to act ‘friendly’ to Sasuke. So basically the most he could give the guy would be a pat on the back without it causing suspicion. 

He sighed, trying to brighten his mood and get it together. He was going to meet some cool actors, have some awesome food and get to be with Sasuke in public. It wasn’t like Sasuke would ignore him the whole night, right? 

Wrong. He was so fucking wrong, and he couldn’t believe it. Sasuke had talked to him a little bit when he came in, but then he disappeared. Well, no he didn’t, Naruto could see him perfectly well…talking to other people. 

And that damn actress Ino was basically glued to his side the entire night. Naruto had to give everything he had not to show how pissed off he was. It would’ve been fine if Sasuke had actually fucking mentioned about Ino to him beforehand! Clearly, they had some sort of fake-relationship thing going on and Naruto really couldn’t stand the way she looked at Sasuke. Yeah, she was definitely another victim of Sasuke Uchiha’s good looks…even after being his co-star and everything. Naruto resisted rolling his eyes and took a sip of wine. 

He tried making conversations with people, something he’s usually really good at! But tonight, Naruto is off his game and he knows it, and when Naruto isn’t in a good head space then it makes for short and slightly awkward conversations. 

Damn it all, he was so done. He just wanted to go home, and well he technically could because he came in his own limo and who would really care? Sasuke kept glancing at him, probably checking to make sure he wasn’t being embarrassing. Maybe that was the real reason Sasuke didn’t want anyone to know. He was a fucking movie star, and Naruto was just…a guy who gave people massages. Yeah, right. That’s not lame at all. 

But no, he would wait for Sasuke. Because he was his boyfriend, and boyfriends didn’t just abandon their boyfriend on one of the most important nights of his life. For Naruto, it was turning out to be one of the worst nights of his life.

When the movie was over the whole crowd rushed toward Sasuke to congratulate him and the a few paparazzi that were allowed to be inside kept taking pictures of him and Ino. He didn’t care, he just wanted to find Naruto and just check to see if he was still there. He just wanted to share a moment with him and ask how was the night but when he finally caught a glimmering of his fiance he change his mind. Naruto was there, sitting at the chair he booked for him but he wasn’t looking at Sasuke! His eyes were burning with an emotion that he couldn’t put his finger on what it really was but knowing that Naruto was mostly paying attention to his co star rather than himself made him feel kind of sick.

No, of course he wasn’t thinking what sasuke thought he was thinking…right? He turned his head to thank someone else for congratulating him before posing for another picture but when he turned his eyes on Naruto again his stomach dropped. He was still looking at Ino with that expression. What was he thinking?

Okay, so maybe their incident with Sakura was making Sasuke to overthink about silly things but why the hell was his eyes on Ino all the time while it was supposed to be such an important night for Sasuke? He decided not to care and to just look away. What he was thinking was silly and crazy… he was probably just overreacting. 

When he got to party his eye caught Naruto’s eyes for the first time that night. He bit his lips, trying to remind himself that it was impossible for Naruto to lust over his co star, no matter how attractive Ino was. He decided to talk to him but the way Naruto looked at him and talked to him caught him off guard. It was like Naruto was angry at him and couldn’t even look at him but he was trying so hard not to show it. Could it be because of the car and sits? Well that could be it but when he showed Naruto the tickets that day he didn’t act like this. Why was he so-

He frowned when Naruto’s eyes traveled to look at something behind him…or I better say someone. He could feel the anger Naruto was feeling at the moment and there were only two explanations for such an anger toward both Sasuke and Ino. He was either jealous of Ino being around Sasuke or the other way around…but Naruto knew he was gay and he knew as his costar Ino had to stick around him for the rest of the night. It wasn’t logical to get jealous over Ino being around Sasuke. He swallowed hard at thinking about the other possibility. 

‘This can’t be real. They don’t even know each other.’ He kept repeating it over and over to himself but a part of him felt sick just by looking at Naruto. He busied himself talking to other actresses for the rest of the night but every once in a while he turned his head, hoping to see Naruto looking at him and smiling at him just to prove him wrong but no, his eyes hadn't left Ino and he wasn’t smiling. 

He had to stop thinking nonsense but…He used to tell himself the same thing right before he saw Naruto making out with Sakura all those years ago. The thought of his father cheating on his mother again never left his mind that night but when the night was over, he knew he had to face Naruto. 

They took the same limousines for getting back. It was safer since no one would suspect Sasuke to be there and no one would follow Naruto but the aura inside of the car was unbearable. He could feel something was wrong, they weren’t even looking at each other the whole time but he was too afraid to ask. He just looked outside, waiting for the driver to drive them home. Kakashi said he was trusted so he wasn’t afraid of what the guy could do, he just wanted him to drive faster but when the driver suddenly stopped he growled out loudly. Was it really the right time for their car to stop working? Unbelievable!

Since they were closer to Naruto’s place they decided to walk. It was late and they couldn’t do anything for the car at the moment anyway. They didn’t talk the whole way but when they reached to Naruto’s apartment they had to pause for a second to look at each other. He could read the question in Naruto’s face, he was silently asking him if he wanted to get inside but spending the night with that guy in that place after such a long night didn’t seem like a possibility to Sasuke. 

“You go inside, I’ll go home.” The disappointed look in those blue eyes made him look away. He was angry, he knew he’d say something that he’d regret if Naruto would say something in return but he was too angry to care. “I knew taking you there was a mistake.”

When Sasuke said they were taking the same limo home, Naruto was crossed between pissed off and relieved. He didn’t know if his mood would get worse and he’d yell at Sasuke inside the car or he’d feel better and start talking with him happily. But, none of those options happened. Instead it was just…quiet. Just silent between them. And that was worse than any fight. Naruto never could stand silence, especially when it was so full of tension like this one. 

When the limo broke down, Naruto wanted to scream. This night went from bad to worse, and still the silence remained as they walked back to his place. Some nights, he thought sullenly as they arrived at his front door.

Finally, they looked at each other. It had been a long fucking night, and Naruto honestly just wanted to go to bed and sleep and forget about it all. It would just lead to a bad fight, and Naruto didn’t want that. He asked Sasuke without asking him if he wanted to do the same…but Sasuke, the typical guy that he was, clashed against that idea, and had to bring the conflict out in the open. 

That last sentence felt like a punch to his gut, and Sasuke hadn’t even touched him. Naruto fisted his hand at his side, his keys digging into his skin. 

“How long were you holding those words back?” Naruto retorted harshly, eyes narrowing as he looked at Sasuke.

Dammit. Sasuke had to go and open the gates. Right, so they were going to fight and there was no escaping it any more. 

“You know, if I’m such a goddamn embarrassment to you why didn’t you just say so? You know I hate playing games, Sasukle.” The words hurt to say out loud, made the ache in his heart feel more intense. But in a way, it was sort of gratifying seeing the shock in Sasuke’s face. Yeah that’s right, I knew all along, not so dumb now am I?

When he saw Sasuke looking around as if he wanted to run away, that snapped the last straw of his temper, “What? So you can’t even set foot in my bedroom, and now you don’t even want to enter my apartment?”

His voice was rising higher and Naruto couldn’t quieten it even if he wanted to. HIs feelings were too strong, they were flowing out and wouldn’t stop. You just want the good parts of me, you don’t want to have to deal with everything else that’s no good about me…can I blame you? Naruto already knew he was a deadbeat loser next to Sasuke…didn’t Sasuke know how much he wished he could do more, be more-!?

“What’s going on, Sasuke? Just spit it out already, ‘cause I’m so sick of all this pretending when it’s clear you’re not happy!” There was a change in his voice there, where it became more desperately sad instead of angry and frustrated. He stared at Sasuke questioningly, waiting for an answer - but he was the one who wouldn’t let Sasuke even open his mouth.

“Or maybe this was how you wanted it to be from the start? So you’re a big shot celebrity actor now, and my life is shit compared to yours? Wow, you must be so fucking glad you got away while you still could!” Slapping his hand against his side, Naruto gave a fake smile and laugh as he shook his head. 

Realising his voice was getting way too loud as he saw some lights turning on, he swore as he unlocked his door. Grabbing Sasuke’s arm, he dragged him inside and closed the door behind him.

“I don’t care if you hate my fucking apartment, you obviously wanna talk so please, don’t let me stop you!” He said, voice shaking from his anger and sadness and…and disappointment, as he breathed heavily and stared at the guy he loved more than anyone else. It was him, he knew it was. I did this to us, I ruined everything…I’m sorry, Sasuke.

Em…barrassment?What the hell was the bastard even talking about? Sasuke couldn’t stop his eyes from going wide when he heard it. He opened his mouth to say something, anything… Of course it wasn’t the case! What was even the case anymore? He would give up acting any day if he had to choose between it and Naruto but it wasn’t why they were pissed at each other, was it? What happened that night wasn’t about that.

He didn’t know what to do or say…Why did he even start talking from the start anyway? He just should have gone. He was angry, frustrated and his whole body was demanding him to just leave before he does something that he’d regret later. He looked at Naruto’s apartment one last time before looking at the other side and thinking about how to finish that conversation and just…take time off before saying anything. As far as he knew they were fighting because of how Naruto acted around Ino. How dare he think Sasuke would see him as an embarrassment? ‘No damn it, you don’t understand.’

Naruto’s next comment almost made him panic. So Naruto really did notice about his distaste for his bedroom. He had his reasons, he just didn’t like being there. Just by looking at that damn bedroom he could think about nothing except Naruto fucking some of his exes in that bed and…and then he just couldn’t stop thinking about everything that happened before. He couldn’t just talk about this to Naruto, he knew he had no right to say why he didn’t like that room since he himself had slept with probably more people since they broke up because of his one night stands. He really needed to leave, things were getting out of hand. 

He couldn’t even look at Naruto anymore. He was already feeling like shit just by hearing the sadness and desperation in his voice, he knew looking at those blue oceans could break him into pieces even more. Naruto was saying that he knew Sasuke wasn’t happy but he had no clue. Sasuke was happy, he really was. He was just afraid of the day that happiness would end and…it seemed to be that day because from the way Naruto was talking, he could tell everything was already over. It hurt, he had to put his hands in his pockets to stop them from shivering, he really needed to just leave.

Why did he keep talking like Sasuke was better than him just because he was an actor anyway? They both worked hard to be who they were, who the fuck cared about fame? He could hear the bitter laugh coming from Naruto’s side and it was just making him feel sick. Frowning and looking at the ground with his hands in his pockets were the only things he could do, he didn’t even have anything to say.

He didn’t even react when Naruto took his arm and dragged them both inside, he was too shocked and confused to react. He didn’t want to talk. He wasn’t sure if Naruto was only saying those things to break up with him and try going after someone like Ino or if he really was that hurt over all the dramas over their sits and limousines. He saw how Naruto was looking at her with that expression all night, it couldn’t be just for nothing. He could hear how Naruto’s voice was shaking but a part of him didn’t believe in him anymore. He already failed because of trusting him once, he wouldn’t let the fucker trick him the same way he tricked him before. He didn’t want to be like his mother and he wouldn’t let things to turn out that way.

Before he knew it, his hands were on Naruto’s shirt and he was pushing him against the wall. “Will you shut up for a second?” He was yelling, it would piss the neighbors off but he didn’t care. He was hurt again because of that liar in front of him and he just wanted to hurt him back, he didn’t even care about what would happen next.

“Don’t you dare play innocent here. First Sakura and now Ino? Really? You could at least wait a little before thinking about your next target.” He was breathing hard and the words wouldn't come out as loud and strong as before. He clenched his fist harder on the shirt, not knowing how to just turn back time and stop himself from knowing and falling for this guy. His heart was still beating fast but he still couldn't look at him in the eyes, he knew he would get tricked again if he would. He just kept looking at his chest, hiding his face with his hair as he bit his lip again. 

“You want me to talk? What is there to talk about Naruto? I’m just not enough for you, I never seem to be…and now you’re using this stupid excuses just to get rid of me.” His breathing began getting slower, his hands were really shivering this time but it was too late to hide them. He couldn’t believe this! He thought things were going in the right direction, he thought this time things would work out. He didn’t want it to end, not this soon, not when they just got back together again…It hurt. He put his head on Naruto’s shoulder and pressed his eyes hard against the strong figure. “How can you even think I’m embarrassed by you? If you want to break it just do it but don’t you fucking dare twist my feelings into something that they aren’t just to use an excuse for yourself.”

He couldn’t take it anymore. Why wasn’t Naruto talking? Why wasn’t he denying anything? Tonight really was a mistake and staying that close to Naruto was just making him feel worse. He finally pulled his face away to gain some self control, maybe getting back together wasn’t a good idea after all. “Fuck it all. Who cares about how many people you fucked in this house or in that damn bedroom anymore or how many people you’re planning t fuck there? You never seem to change, not for me at least. Go fuck yourself, it’s over.” He stated angrily before reaching his hand for the handle. He really couldn’t stand that atmosphere anymore.

His body tensed up when Sasuke grabbed onto him, and his breath stilled in his chest as he was pushed up against the wall. He managed not to flinch when Sasuke yelled, even though on the inside he felt a rush of panic. Sasuke looked really angry…and if he had raised his voice that much he obviously had reached his limit. Sasuke had a pretty good temper, that was partially because of how much emotions he pushed down, something Naruto could never understand. Because when Sasuke couldn’t suppress them any more, they exploded out of him and it was…awful. 

And when he started listening to what was coming out of Sasuke’s mouth, he felt himself at a loss for words. What the hell? Sasuke was…Sasuke thought that he-he and Ino…oh. His heart throbbed painfully as a wave of guilt swept over him. He wanted to close his eyes and just sink into the carpet. He couldn’t stand it. The way Sasuke’s voice gradually lost its strength, how his hands couldn’t stop trembling as they clutched Naruto’s shirt…

Sasuke seriously thought he wanted to cheat on him again.

_ Fuck, I messed up again. Are you really so unhappy that you think I would cheat on you again, Sasuke? Don’t you understand how much you mean to me? _

He released a breath of air when he felt a warm cheek pressed against his shoulder. He wanted to say something, do something…! But his brain wasn’t working fast enough, and he only stood motionless against the wall as Sasuke leaned against him, his voice low and heartbreaking. 

But then he was gone, and watched in horror as Sasuke said those shocking, parting words and-and he was going to walk out the door!? What!? They were over!?? Oh  _ hell  _ no! This conversation was  _ so  _ not finished, Sasuke wasn’t going anywhere now. I won’t let you escape again!

“Wait just a damn minute!” Naruto’s voice was loud again, but he was in his apartment and his neighbours could suck it up because this was serious! Lunging forward, he grabbed Sasuke by the waist and pulled him harshly away from the door. 

However, he ended up putting too much force into his pull and stumbled backwards, tripping and causing them both to fall on the floor. Naruto groaned, as he fell on his back and whacked his head on the back of his couch, Sasuke was on top of him, and was hissing in pain too. Despite the throbbing in his head, he sat up quickly and held onto Sasuke’s arm with one hand (so he wouldn’t run away) and rubbed at his head with the other as he tried to assemble his thoughts. 

“What the hell are you on about? How many people I’ve fucked? Jesus, Sasuke, what’s going on with you!?” He exclaimed, still not comprehending Sasuke had actually said that to him…and the fact he would fuck more people? What? 

_ Well, that explains what the problem he has with my room is. He’s freaked out by thinking about other people I’ve had sex with in there…damn, why do I feel like an insensitive asshole all of sudden? _

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know that you…I mean, I didn’t even consider it.” He admitted, his voice lowered now as he rubbed the back of his neck. It hurt a bit too. 

“I guess we both hooked up with other people in the past. There’s no denying that. But that shit didn’t bother me, because I trust you, but I,” He forced out a smile, his tactic he used whenever a situation got too much and he didn’t want to let his feelings overwhelm him or show, “I guess that it’s not the same for you, though. You just can’t trust me around other people, because hey, once a cheater always a cheater right?”

He looked up at Sasuke, and noticed he was wearing one of his blank looks. Something Sasuke did when he was in a situation and he didn’t want to express anything about what he was feeling. Naruto knew that on the inside, Sasuke was probably fighting with a lot of emotions right now. 

Turning his head away, he crossed his legs and rubbed at his wrinkled suit pants, “And just so you know, I wasn’t staring at that Ino chick because I wanted her. You wanna know the reason why? Fine! I was jealous, alright?!”

Sighing harshly, he dragged a hand roughly through his hair, tugging at the golden strands and wincing when he pulled too hard - his head was still aching after the fall. Pushing away the pain, he looked over at Sasuke as he elaborated, “At the premiere, you sit next to Ino. Then after, taking photos with Ino. Oh, and the after party you spent time with, guess who? Fucking Ino! I mean, come on, Sasuke! I didn’t even know you two had some fake-ass relationship shit thing going on!”

His temper was rising, but he didn’t let his voice get too loud. He didn’t really feel like yelling now, he just felt bruised and battered and hurt on the inside and out. “You could’ve filled me in. But no, I had to watch my boyfriend, my fiance, and some blonde chick cling onto each other and pose for the cameras all night. You hardly even looked at me, I felt so fucking pathetic!”

Punching at the couch weakly, he shook his head and sighed again, finally releasing Sasuke’s arm because he didn’t want to be so forceful against him. He just wanted Sasuke to listen, he didn’t want Sasuke to leave again, because if he disappeared from Naruto’s life again..it would be a deep, ugly wound that would turn into a scar.

“And from what I saw tonight, she’s the one who wants to fuck you. I couldn’t care less about her! She’s not even that hot, for fuck’s sake!”  _ Don’t you understand that anyone next to you will never match up? Everyone’s so plain next to you, and you don’t even see it… _

There was silence between them, until Naruto added, “And her acting in that movie was way too much! Way too dramatic if you ask me. That scene where you had to save her in the water or whatever, she wasn’t even trying to look like she was drowning!” He grumbled under his breath, glaring at the ground. Okay…so Ino wasn’t really that bad…but she wasn’t that great either. Not really.  _ Dammit! I hate being jealous! _

“So yeah, I’m not interested in Ino and I have no desire to kiss her or fuck her or whatever else. I’m not interested in any one that isn’t you, you bastard.” he directed his gaze entirely on Sasuke, and sucked in a breath before he added, “And I am not your dad. I cheated on you, and it was the worst mistake of my life, all those years we lost because of me…” 

Closing his eyes for a moment, Naruto composed himself. He knew how sensitive Sasuke was about his family, especially about the relationship between his mother and father. Their broken relationship impacted Sasuke horribly, and when Itachi left it was even worse. 

It left a big hole in Sasuke’s life, a hole that Naruto tried to fill as best he could. But he ended up contributing to that hole, and hurt Sasuke in a way he had sworn he never would. Did Naruto forgive himself for it? No, not yet, he honestly didn’t know if he ever would. So why should Sasuke?

“I can never make up for it. I can’t undo what I’ve done. All I can do is say sorry, and just hope that you’ll let me stay with you, be with you, love you…” 

Unthinkingly, Naruto reached out a hand and extended it towards Sasuke’s cheek, caressing it lightly and staring deeply into those hypnotising eyes, Then, he realised what he was doing, and started to pull his hand back, “But I understand. You can’t trust me, I get it. If you really want to end it-” 

He couldn’t even finish that sentence, as he gazed at Sasuke, who was staring back at him just as intently. Naruto’s heart was pumping furiously in his chest, and he realised this was the moment. Even though his words were telling Sasuke it was okay to let go, Naruto had no idea his eyes said the exact opposite.


	8. Happy together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here is the final chapter!! Hope you all enjoy, and to my sweet subscribers, thank you for sticking with this story until the end! \^o^/

‘Are you fucking serious?’ Sasuke thought as he groaned in pain and opened his eyes to see what the hell just happened but as soon as that happened, he found his hand stocked in Naruto’s and his face inches away from his blue and emotional eyes. It was too late to look away, those were already hypnotizing him.

His eyes suddenly caught the sight of his hand robbing the back of his tanned neck and made him look at the couch behind Naruto. He felt a bit worried as he realized he must have hit his head to the couch but shook the feeling off. He was PISSED at him, who cared about what happened to him…right? He resists the urge to roll his eyes when Naruto began to talk and act innocent again. Why was he even feeling worried about such a…damn it, he shouldn’t feel any kind of emotions toward such a person?

Why was he apologizing for THAT? And why the hell did he look so genuine when he did it? Sasuke knew his distaste for Naruto’s bedroom was his own issue and insecurity. Naruto was right, they both had slept with others since they broke up then why did it still feel so bad to think about it? He didn’t know how to feel when he saw Naruto faking a smile to talk about trust. Should he feel sad? Disappointment? annoyed? Trustful? How could he trust him again?

He felt guilty for not having the same trust, but he still was sure that it could all be just a show for gaining sympathy, so he tried to stop feeling bad about it, no matter how much it hurt his chest when he looked at Naruto’s eyes and saw how genuine those looked like. Didn’t he really know Naruto anymore? Did he ever? He used to think he could just look at those eyes and trust him but he didn’t know what to believe anymore.

He lifted an eyebrow when Naruto excused his behaviour by saying he was just jealous. Jealous of what? ‘You know I’m gay you moron.’ He was just about to slap his hand away to just leave but when Naruto began pulling his hair and groaning out loud, he paused. A part of him desperately wanted to believe him, he could feel that Naruto was telling him the truth but still…

As he kept hearing those explanations things were starting to make more sense. It was true that he didn’t tell Naruto about that fake relationship but that was because everyone else already knew it and he didn’t think it was that important, it was a fake relationship anyway. Did that mean that he was telling the truth? He felt like a small Blob of hope lighting up inside him chest and taking away most of the dark and hurtful feelings that he was feeling before. 

But that light was about to turn off when guilt started filling him up. Not only he judged Naruto’s behaviour too soon, he also ignored him all night and treated him like shit. The more Naruto explained the more he felt at ease but as soon as Naruto mentioned his father, he felt like his heart stopped beating and he had to try so hard just to stop himself from falling apart right in front of Naruto’s eyes.

He wasn’t comfortable knowing that Naruto was aware of how much his father was still controlling his life. He was in his mind all the time, reminding him not to trust anyone and thinking about him was making him feel sick. He wanted to say that it wasn’t what he was thinking but it would be a lie. He couldn’t stop thinking that Naruto could do the same thing that his father did and that was the problem. 

‘All I can do is say sorry, and just hope that you’ll let me stay with you, be with you, love you…’ That was exactly what he wanted, if only he could tell his heart to believe in him…He wanted to, he wanted to do it so badly and when that hand started reaching out for him he thought he could, maybe feeling the affection it brought with itself was all he needed to believe in him but then he saw the panic inside of those blue eyes as he began retreating his hand and told him those unnecessary words. He managed to stop the hand and press it harder in his cheek before it could get away, he didn’t want to let go. 

He wasn’t good with words and he knew there was no words capable of describing how he was feeling so he didn’t say anything and just looked at him, not trying to hide any emotion and pressured on the hand on his cheek harder. The silence was nice, he could see and feel what was really happening. When he saw the relaxed expression on Naruto’s face, he let go of the hand reached his own hands around his fiancé’s neck, pushing his forehead in the shoulder and hiding his eyes, even though no one was there to see the look in his eyes. 

‘I’m sorry. You don’t understand how it feel to be insecure all the time, but I don’t want to lose you because of that.’ Maybe he had to say those words out loud, but he couldn’t trust his voice. He knew Naruto would understand what he wanted to say. He knew his fiancé would understand when he began putting kisses on the tanned shoulder.

He knew he would figure out what was in his heart when his hands kept traveling up and down of his back, looking for a way to reach out to him. Maybe he would even understand how worried he was when he leaned his head to the side to kiss the part of his head that got hit to the cough. The warmth of the man in front of him was taking away all the pain he felt at the night, but he still felt exhausted and he knew the exhaustion wouldn’t go away if they’d apart. 

He pulled away from his head after the kiss with enough distance just to look at his eyes before pressing their foreheads to each other. He had mixed feeling about the emotions he was seeing in Naruto’s eyes. He could see both pain and happiness in those eyes and he was pissed at himself for causing that pain, he wanted to take it away because it didn’t suit in those eyes. He didn’t know how to do it, so he just trusted his body and did what his body told him. He leaned forward and closed his eyes before pressing his lips on the other pink ones. He wanted to tell Naruto he didn’t need to apologize that way, he wanted to say that it was all his fault for being that insecure and he wanted to say how much he cared about him. He just hoped Naruto could understand.

Sasuke had been unusually quiet during Naruto’s speech. Well, Sasuke didn’t say much to begin with, but normally he’d always have a comeback ready to throw in Naruto’s face – which was what Naruto expected to be honest. 

Yet, he was just sitting there, looking at him and not saying a word. And Naruto was shocked. He didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Over the years he had known him, Naruto had learnt to read all of Sasuke’s silences and what they stood for. But this one…it wasn’t anything he’d ever seen before. What did that mean?

But the bigger shock came when, after he had let his hand fall away, Sasuke suddenly grabbed hold of it and pressed it against his cheek with a firm, yet tender force.

Silence settled between them, and for once Naruto didn’t want to break it with his words. It was true, the power of words was a moving thing, but a silence like this between two people like them…it was something completely different, with its own special power. They gazed at each other, and through that Naruto let his guard fall down and be embraced by this warmth.

When Sasuke’s arms wrapped around him, Naruto’s own moved to circle around his waist, holding his best friend and love of his life close to him. And for the life of him, he wasn’t letting go ever again. 

He understood now, that Sasuke felt exactly the same way. It was how Sasuke buried his forehead against his shoulder, leaning against him for strength. It was the sweet kisses he left on Naruto’s shoulder, the caring hands moving up and down his back fondly.

And Naruto returned it with the soft stroking of the raven hair, turning his head to the side where he could leave his own soft peck against Sasuke’s neck. Their bodies were both saying the same thing:

_I don’t want to lose you._

As Sasuke pressed their foreheads together, Naruto felt himself finally feel at ease. Of course, the pain they had caused each other was still there, but it was a part of them – a part of their love story. Didn’t all great love stories come from when two people overcame the tragedies that life throws upon them?

A small smile started on Naruto’s lips as Sasuke leaned in and closed his eyes, their mouths connecting in a kiss like never before. He lifted his other hand, so now they were both cupping Sasuke’s cheeks as he tilted his head to the side, the kiss becoming slightly deeper. Each time their lips met, Naruto could understand how desperately Sasuke wished he didn’t feel so insecure, how much he cared about Naruto. And with every embrace, Naruto’s lips told Sasuke that he was sorry, that he’d do anything to make Sasuke feel secure about being with him, and that he loved him so very much.

He and Sasuke were never ordinary to begin with, so what made them think they would have an ordinary love story? They were…they were…

As Naruto disconnected his lips from Sasuke’s, he let his eyes flicker open and stare into those onyx orbs.

“We are extraordinary, Sasuke-teme.” Naruto whispered in a playful tone, his eyes sparkling with promises of so many good things to come. 

For so long they had fought the hard fight, tackling the darkness and trying to find their way out…to find their way back to each other. Now, it was time to let the light in, and shine.

‘No, damn it…Don’t pull away!’

He didn’t know how a normal kiss could heal a lot of pains. Maybe heal isn’t the right world, it just made him feel a lot better even with all the pains. It actually made him smile when Naruto mad ethat comment. The idiot could be so cheesy sometimes, but he still loved him too much to care.

He pushed him back by a hand before lying on top of him and taking his face between his hands to kiss him again. It was a long day and many things happened, He though too much already and he was too tired to think more, he just wanted his mind to stop working and kissing Naruto could always shut his mind of. He pulled away slightly before leaning in again, taking the soft lips between his own and sucking on it gently.

Naruto was like a drug. Getting closer to him was dangerous but when you had a taste of it, you couldn’t get enough. You would become obsessed with every touch, every taste and every affection. 

His hand travelled to take Naruto’s clothing out of his pants so he could reach his hand beneath it, trying to find as much skin as he could to touch and cherish. He pulled away just enough to move down and put butterfly kisses on his neck. pushing his nails hard on the tanned chest skin before massaging it.

He put up no resistance as Sasuke gently pushed him towards the ground and crawled on top of him, initiating another sweet and steamy kiss between them both. For a moment, he just let himself be kissed by Sasuke - something he never took for granted. He loved the way Sasuke kissed, it had come a long way from their awkward accidental first kiss.

Just thinking back on the memory and how far they have come caused Naruto to smile into the kiss, his hands lifting to rub up and down the strong, lean back of his lover.

When he felt Sasuke’s hands roam across his chest, he inhaled sharply, and moved to deepen the kiss more. But just when it started getting good, Sasuke teasingly pulled away and dropped his head down, kisses pressed against his neck. 

Naruto let out a low groan, of both frustration and satisfaction. Tilting his head to give Sasuke better access, he let his own hands travel down from Sasuke’s back to grope his ass. Giving it a firm squeeze, he rolled his hips upward, creating a delicious friction between them. 

“I want you so bad,” Naruto whispered hotly, grabbing a hold of Sasuke’s chin between his fingers and pressing their lips together in a forceful, passionate embrace. 

They both knew what they wanted and had been denying each other for so long. In truth, they couldn’t move forward without confronting the troubling thoughts they both still had over the other. But all was now said between the two of them, everything was understood. 

Naruto loved Sasuke as much as any one person can love another, all-encompassing and eternal no matter how much time would pass. 

And Sasuke loved him too, he still loved him after all this time. 

The saying was true, soulmates always found a way back to each other. 

Maneuvering his hands around to the front of Sasuke’s pants (regrettably letting go of his ass for the time being), he unbuckled the belt and without hesitation yanked his suit pants down roughly to Sasuke’s knees, feeling the warmth of his skin now pressed against his own. Not entirely, but even this small pleasure was just like heaven. 

“Oh, fuck,” Naruto moaned, dropping his head to Sasuke’s shoulder and in the heat of the moment, flipping them over so he now lay over Sasuke.

“I’ve missed you, missed this. It’s been so damn long.” Naruto murmured the words softly, as if he cherished every syllable, as he nibbled along Sasuke’s ear. 

He wasn’t ashamed. He had been away from his love for long enough, and he was determined they would never part again. Tonight, there would be nothing left to doubt.  
Sasuke felt like his whole body shivered in relief when he heard those words even though his body was still, it was his soul that was touched by the confession. ‘I want you so bad.’ He closed his eyes and moved his hands to Naruto’s back, scratching the firm skin with his nails.

He didn’t let go when Naruto pushed his pants down and just scratched harder, making sure it would leave marks so he could feel its pain when it all was over. 

He was surprised when he was suddenly on his back and Naruto was lying on top of him. He took a shaky breath as his eyes met those blue oceans and the sweet whisper repeated itself in his mind. Shit, he was already forgetting about how they even ended up like that. Weren’t they fighting just a few minutes ago? Weren’t they angry at each other? Wasn’t Naruto hurt over what Sasuke did to him the night? Didn’t they say that everything was already…over?

He bit his lips hardly, it was him who said it was all over but now that they were both lying on the ground and he could feel Naruto’s lips on his ear, he didn’t know how he thought he could ever live without this.

He reached his hands upward and tried to unbutton the damn buttons but those were too small, so he ended up using force and letting some of the small buttons fly around on the process. He was glad when he didn’t hear any protests from the blond and took the shirt and the suit off before throwing it away before reaching for the pants and boxers, he didn’t even waste time with the buttons and just pushed it down by force and kicked them off by his legs, leaving nothing between them except for a tie on Naruto’s neck and his upper clothing, if you could ignore the fancy shoes of course. All the cloths could be damned, he was just satisfied that he had Naruto exactly how he wanted.

He reached his head up for an open-mouthed kiss. His hands reached to grip on the blond logs and pulled him closer, his eyes were closed when his hips started to move up and grinding himself on the hard member above.

Naruto pressed a finger against Sasuke’s very exposed entrance, and took a deep breath.

“Is this okay?” Naruto asked, wriggling his finger inside past the right ring of muscle as he stretched Sasuke.

His breathing heavy, Sasuke looked over at him and nodded. “Good. You can add another.”

“Already? Are you sure?” Naruto asked hesitantly.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke reached for Naruto’s hand - the one currently at his entrance - and coaxed a second finger inside.

“I can take it, idiot,” Sasuke panted, and Naruto chuckled lowly.

Of course. This was Sasuke he was talking about. And Sasuke wasn’t weak, not by any meaning of the word.

And after scissoring his fingers for a while, Naruto hit something inside Sasuke that made him actually cry out loud. So he added a third finger.

“Enough, it’s time,” Sasuke said breathlessly, tugging at Naruto to remove his wrist, which he did promptly.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Naruto fumbled with a condom and eventually got it on, lathering his now covered length with a ton of lube in his haste. Nodding when it was a more than sufficient amount, Naruto leaned back down over Sasuke, the two of them naked and now completely exposed to each other. Naruto’s heart was clanging against his ribcage with a frenzied pounding.

“Sasuke...” Naruto leaned back down, positioning his lips just over the top of Sasuke’s, so they brushed together when he spoke, “I’ll show you how much I love you.” And with those words, Naruto finally began to ease himself inside.

Even though he knew he could go faster, Naruto didn’t. He wanted both of them to remember this moment for what it was – special...and also, to be fair, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself once he got going at a faster pace! So, slow and steady it was. Holding back was an almost painful process, but Naruto wouldn’t trade this for anything. The expressions Sasuke made, the way he clutched at Naruto’s upper arms and groaned, made it all worth it.

And then suddenly Naruto found himself sheathed in to the hilt, and he lost his breath for a moment as the heat engulfed him.

“All the way in?” Sasuke asked in a choked voice, and Naruto didn’t blame him. He was barely holding on himself.

“Yeah,” he gasped out, bracing himself on his elbows either side of Sasuke’s head as he lay there, resisting the urge to pound into the man he loved beneath him.

“Let’s wait a little,” Sasuke suggested, and Naruto couldn’t agree more. So he lay over him, and looked down at Sasuke, at his chest rising and falling as he breathed deep, his eyes softly closed. Leaning down, he nuzzled Sasuke’s temple with his nose, attempting to provide some sort of comfort, even if it was only small. He could only guess at how this felt, after all. But Sasuke seemed to appreciate it, opening his eyes and craning his neck upwards so he could peck Naruto on the lips. It made Naruto smile, and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Eventually, Naruto felt the squeezing tightness subside as they both relaxed. That was good, it was nearly time. But Naruto wasn’t prepared for Sasuke shifting under him and gripping at his shoulders.

“Come on then,” Sasuke groaned, and Naruto blinked in confusion. “You can move now.”

“Are-are you sure?” Naruto asked. “I can wait longer, if you want–”

“No, now, Naruto. I want you, now,” Sasuke demanded, and Naruto didn’t even think of disobeying, as he lined himself up and gave a slow, but sharp thrust, inside Sasuke.

Adrenaline coursed through his veins and Naruto audibly gasped from the pleasure washing over him. Sasuke let out a whimper, winding his arms across Naruto’s shoulders, pulling him closer and wrapping his legs around his waist. And that was when Naruto’s instinct kicked in, and he began thrusting in a steadily increasing, rhythmic pace, and Sasuke came undone beneath him. He was a mess of moans, whines and whimpers, and the fact Naruto reduced him to this only fuelled his desire to pleasure Sasuke more.

Then, his body became boneless as orgasm overtook him. moaning deeply at the sorely missed high only Sasuke could give him. Then, Sasuke’s body grew tense in his arms before relaxing as he reached his climax. He lay back and drew Sasuke back down with him. Sasuke exhaled, sated and sleepy.

Lying on his back, he turned his head to the side to take in the view. 'Oh, he’s so beautiful', Sasuke was lying on his back too, cheeks still flushed and hair all mussed up from all the activity they had done.

“So...how do you feel?” Naruto could definitely hear a slight tentativeness to his voice as he spoke.

“We don’t have an easy story,” Sasuke starts to say, “and it’s not all that happy, in some parts of it.  But, it’s our story. We needed to go through it all, everything we did, everything we said. I wouldn’t want to change it, because in the end, it brought me back to you.  I guess...we needed to grow first for ourselves, before we could find each other again.”

“Sasuke...” Naruto stared at him, like he hung the moon and stars in the sky, and he leans in closer, more eager than before, " Do you think in our next life, that we’ll be together?”

When Sasuke doesn't respond right away, Naruto frowns at how strange it sounded saying it out loud, “Sorry. It’s a weird question, right?”

“I don’t know if that’s a question I can give a proper answer to. But, all I know is, I  _ want  _ us to. So, I think that’s enough. If we want to meet again, I believe we will. It would be pretty cruel for the universe to deny two people’s wishes coming true. Especially, if it’s the same wish,” Sasuke answered, looking Naruto straight in the eyes the whole time.   


Naruto's heart practically melts into a puddle of goo, and he definitely has heart eyes going on big time. He gazed at Sasuke, and though again how much he loved this man, “Yeah, I feel the same.”

Leaning over, Naruto lay a hand on his pale cheek, pressing the tips of their noses together in a light nuzzle. It had surprised Sasuke, so he had no chance to fight it and could only accept. Their eyes locked. Naruto smiled, “I promise I'll treat you even better than before. As your future husband, I'm gonna take care of you for the rest of my life.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened briefly, then relaxed, as did the rest of his face. Letting out a heavy, long-winded sigh, Sasuke took it further and leaned his forehead against Naruto’s, their fingers loosely entwined together.

“You better make good on that promise, idiot.” Sasuke said, and as a small smirk curled his lips Naruto drew him into a close hug. Tears glistening his eyes, Naruto smiled in happiness, pressing his face against Sasuke’s neck.

He would make sure to fulfill that promise no matter what. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, it's a happy ending! :) Naruto and Sasuke belong together, and that's a fact! Thank you so much for reading this story. Please let me know if you liked it by leaving a kudos and comment! Take care everyone, and see you all next time! xx

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know your thoughts, please consider leaving a comment! Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
